YOROSHIKU
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tu mente se niega a recordar algo que tu corazon ansia ver? Tu savez la verdad... los guardianes tambien estan en peligro? Review onegai!
1. Default Chapter

Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya  
  
Pero con migo tengo aun el poder  
  
En tu pupila el arcoiris se reflejo  
  
El amor florece en tu corazón  
  
Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va cambiar  
  
(Boku Tachi wa Tenshi Datta)  
  
YOROSHIKU  
  
~*~*~ PRIMER CAPITULO ~*~*~  
  
Una mujer muy guapa de largas piernas y cabellos cortos (Casi como el corte de un hombre) negros como el ébano vestida de traje color blanco y una mascada negra en la muñeca camina por el concurrido aeropuerto internacional de Madrid, de la mano lleva a un par de niños y carga la mismo tiempo dos grandes maletas muy pesadas, las baja y en un pilar que tenia un teléfono se para junto a sus niños  
  
-Escuchen papi aun no llega, nuestro vuelo se adelanto y papa no lo sabe, ahora, como el celular de mama parece no funcionar devo llamar de un teléfono de monedas, no hagan mucho ruido y siéntense sobre el equipaje, como cuando ayudaron a mami a cerrar las insufribles maletas-  
  
La mujer marca el numero y en un minuto la llamada esta hecha, su esposo iría por ellos en esos momentos, volteo para calmar a los niños que peleaban segundos antes, peor solo uno de ellos estaba sentado en las maletas donde su madre les había pedido esperaran  
  
-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-  
  
-No se, no quiso tomar mi mano y se fue por aya-  
  
-Dios mío-  
  
La mujer desesperada llamo a un policía y le explico todo, mientras el niño solo miraba con sus misteriosos ojos todo lo que pasaba  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Sakura, tienes correspondencia-  
  
-Ya voy papa-  
  
Sakura, una chica de dieciséis años, estudiante de la preparatoria Tomoeda (un gran colegio) era simplemente una persona excepcional, quienes la conocían concordaban en que no solo su belleza física sino su belleza interior habían cautivado a cierto joven chino que conoció en su infancia cuando capturaba cartas Clow (quienes conocían esa parte de su vida, claro esta) y del que se enamoro no sabe en que parte de la transformación de estas mismas en Sakura Cards  
  
-Es de Shaoran- ^-^ (Que kawaii)  
  
-¿Qué dice hija?-  
  
-Que vendrá para estas vacaciones, dice además que viene Meilin-  
  
-Que bueno, oye Sakura ¿No se te hace tarde?-  
  
-¡¿Hoeeeeee?!-  
  
Sakura termino su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y salio corriendo despidiéndose de su padre y gritando un "Nos vemos por la tarde Kero"  
  
-Esta niña jamás cambiara ¿Verdad sensei Kinomoto?-  
  
-Así es cerberus, creo ese es el encanto de Sakurita-  
  
-Si, sensei ¿Qué hay para desayunar?-  
  
-Panques-  
  
-Bien, sírvame los primeros cuatro platos ^-^-  
  
-Claro- ^-^U  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Esperare Tomoyo-  
  
-Vamos Eriol, hoy es el gran día ^-^, hoy es, hoy es...-  
  
-Tomoyo, hoy es el ultimo día de clases, pero eso jamás antes te había emocionado antes, espera por favor no corras tanto-  
  
Tomoyo corría por las calles de Tomoeda con una gran sonrisa, pues aunque era el ultimo día de clases esa no era su felicidad absoluta, la verdad era que no podía esperar a ver a Sakura esa mañana, sabia que estaría radiante, pues era alrededor de esa fecha que Li acostumbraba escribir, bueno siquiera la llegada de esa carta era la razón de tanta felicidad esa mañana, pero un poco tenia que ver con ello  
  
-Tomoyo... cariño, yo no te puedo alcanzar, espera-  
  
-Pobre Eriol, olvide por completo que venias detrás mío, la verdad es que hoy estas mas lento-  
  
-No cariño, es que hoy tienes más de la acostumbrada energía-  
  
-Sipi, apuesto a que parezco Sakura cuando recibe una carta de Shaoran-  
  
-Hoy peculiarmente estas un poco peor-  
  
-Gomen, pero no podemos dejar que nos gane-  
  
-Aquí vamos otra vez-  
  
Tomoyo sale corriendo y dobla en una esquina, segundos después Eriol va detrás de ella preguntándose por que ese preciso día tenia que ofrecerse a pasar por ella  
  
-¿Por qué el día en que tenia que ponerse tan... contenta-  
  
*+*+*  
  
Sakura corría, las clases iniciarían en diez o quince minutos, pero quería estar temprano, últimamente se había propuesto llegar temprano y lo había logrado, en todo este mes ningún retardo o algún castigo por no estar a tiempo en clases, pero su corazón paro en seco al meter la mano en su mochila y sentir la carta que había recibido de su amado Shaoran  
  
-Shaoran... te amo-  
  
Lo sabia, y se lo diría, ya le había dicho cuanto lo quería muchas veces, pero decir "te amo" es aun mas profundo, aun recordaba cuando el mes pasado Tomoyo llego riendo a su casa y le contó que Eriol le había dicho que la amaba, la verdad sentía envidia por ese par, ellos podían estar juntos todo el tiempo, mientras Shaoran y ella solo podían verse en las vacaciones u mantenerse en contacto por carta o por teléfono, no era justo, pero esta vez le diría algo que haría que Shaoran lo pensara dos veces antes de dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin verla  
  
Una chica con una gorra que no dejaba ver para nada su cabello, pero si se podían ver sus profundos ojos negros y vestía con un top rosita y un capri verde igual que la gorra saca a Sakura de sus pensamientos  
  
-Disculpa... ¿Dónde esta el grupo 8-A?-  
  
-Yo voy alli, ven te llevo-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-Veo que tienes un acento algo-  
  
-extraño, lo se, es que no soy de aquí, vengo de Inglaterra-  
  
-Buscas a alguien en especial?-  
  
-No, lo que pasa es que el próximo año entrare a esta escuela y me dijeron que revisara los grupos para ver en cual me quería meter-  
  
-Pues yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-  
  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tabata, pero me dicen Tabita-  
  
-A mi me gusta tabita, mira este es-  
  
Sakura abrió la puerta y un monto de estudiantes locos estaban platicando y algunos eran cautivados en bolita frente a un chico de parpados cerrados que contaba una historia sobre por que es que los pingüinos no vuelan frente al ojo humano, pero si lo hacían cuando nadie los veía  
  
-Parecen de primaria ^-^UU-  
  
-Este esta bien, me devo de ir, gracias Sakura ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre cierto?-  
  
-Si, adiós tabata-  
  
-Llámame tabita- sale corriendo quien sabe por que ^-^  
  
-Adiós-  
  
-Sakura, ven cuéntame, acaso ya la recibiste?-  
  
-Ha Tomoyo, siiii dice que vendrá en vacaciones ^-^-  
  
-Kawaii-  
  
-Sakura, quien era esa niña?-  
  
-Tabita chan, estudiara el próximo semestre con nosotros y vino a checar el grupo-  
  
-La conoces Eriol?-  
  
-Creo, creo que no-  
  
-Bueno, ven, me cuentas que paso-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Casi, estuve apunto de arruinar el juego, hay como me voy a divertir-  
  
Dobla una esquina y por ir distraída choca con alguien...  
  
-Lo siento mucho, iba distraída-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
Ambos levantaron la mirada, la chica de largos cabellos negros queda sorprendida ante tal espécimen y solo se sonroja, el hombre sonríe y continúa su camino  
  
-¿Pero quien es el?-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Un aviso, quizás un tiro de suerte o un inesperado giro de la vida, pero su maestra de matemáticas no asistiría esa mañana  
  
-Dos horas libres, fantástico-  
  
-Sakura, Tomoyo y yo iremos al jardín ¿Quieres venir?-  
  
-Si, esperen que debo guardar unas cosas, los alcanzo mejor-  
  
-Bien-  
  
Sakura se dirige a su pupitre y al abrirlo para guardar sus cosas, se encuentra con una rosa roja y una tarjeta colgando de ella  
  
-Para la flor más hermosa del mundo, nos veremos esta tarde en el parque pingüino a las cuatro, es una cita-  
  
Sakura observo la rosa unos instantes y un leve tono carmín cruzo por sus mejillas, como si los glóbulos rojos en esa zona en especial estuvieran estallando  
  
-¿Una cita?-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Las tres y media, Sakura salía del baño con gran prisa y se acomodo como pudo, así se apronto y salio de la casa corriendo con un short rosita y una blusita ombliguera y sin mangas de color blanca como ya era tarde se puso sus tenis blancos y salio de la casa con una colita de caballo y acomodándose su flequito  
  
Pero en el camino se dio cuenta que no supo quien le había enviado esa extraña invitación y no sabría a quien ver...  
  
-La verdad yo solo quería decirle a esa persona que no puedo tener una cita con nadie por que yo tengo un muy guapo novio (sonrojo) y como lo quiero mucho no puedo hacer nada por-  
  
Un abrazo desde su espalda le causo calosfríos en todo el cuerpo, puso un pie entre lo que serian las piernas del sujeto y tomo con ambas manos las suyas, dio media vuelta y giro al hombre, haciendo que quedara de espaldas a ella  
  
-Lo siento, espera Sakura-  
  
A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, esa voz, ese aroma, esas manos, y esa presencia  
  
-Sha... Shaoran?-  
  
-Así es-  
  
Sakura lo soltó en un instante dio un saltito para abrazarlo, el chico le tomo por la cintura y se abrazaron, se abrazaron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo...  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Terminado... capitulo uno terminado ¿Misterioso? Creo que no... ^-^ pero no importa por que lo bueno ya viene, espero sus R/R  
  
Notitas de Tsuki Lunita:  
  
Capitulo dedicado a: Gaba (creadora de fic "la mejor niñera" ta muy bueno léanlo)  
  
Feliz cumpleaños ^-^  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Este desierto se transformara  
  
Paraíso es lo que pronto será  
  
Late en tu corazón la magia y el amor  
  
Son verdad...  
  
(Boku Tachi wa Tenshi Datta) 


	2. CAP DOS

"Si todo pensamiento me sabe a tu presencia Como hago dímelo para no extrañarte Ya es imposible disimular tu ausencia Si de esta agonía nada puede consolarme  
  
Adónde están la magia y la fantasía Adónde el poderoso anillo con la escritura "Esto también pasara" Nada en esta tierra libera a mi alma De la inquietud que la aprisiona Cuando me faltas, cuando no estás..."  
  
YOROSHIKU  
  
~*~*~ CAPITULO DOS: Extraños seres ~*~*~  
  
-Ya llegue mama-  
  
-Que bueno Tomoyo, hija siento no poder quedarme a la cena de hoy, pero salio un problema en la compañía, malditos, como si no pudieran hacer nada sin mi, no me puedo ausentar unas horas por que lo echan todo a perder-  
  
-Esta bien mama, Sakura te mando saludos, le pediré que venga otro día y cenaremos las tres-  
  
-Eso seria muy bueno, en tanto esos empresarios inútiles no me arruinen otra cena-  
  
-Adiós ma-  
  
-Adiós cariño, por cierto ya todo esta listo para cuando llegue, me saludas a Eriol-  
  
Saliendo y subiendo al auto  
  
-Lo are mama, por supuesto le daré el beso que le mandaste ^///^- (¿Le mando un beso?)  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ya llevaban un buen rato caminando por el parque iban muy bien abrazados, para que nunca volvieran a separarse  
  
-Esto es genial no puedo creer que ayas venido-  
  
-Ni yo, fue gracias a al insistencia de Meilin que pedí permiso en la escuela para salir dos días antes que el resto de los alumnos-  
  
-Ji y te dejaron salir antes?-  
  
-Claro, fue fácil con Sheifa como secretaria del director-  
  
-No importa como, lo importantes es que estas aquí y ahora con migo-  
  
-Sakura, hay algo que yo quería decirte antes de...-  
  
-Cierto, fuiste tu el que dejo la rosa en mi pupitre?-  
  
-Si, quería sorprenderte, la verdad me puse algo... bueno, no me gusto que vinieras a ver a un extraño a una cita-  
  
-Quiere decir que te pusiste celoso... hay me encanta que me celes, pero yo jamás...-  
  
-Lo se y lo comprobé al oírte hablar en el parque-  
  
-Y fue entonces cuando me sorprendiste ^-^-  
  
-Si, por cierto parece que has estado entrenando con poder y pelea-  
  
-¿Se nota?-  
  
-Un poco, vamos a tu casa que quiero que te pongas mas linda aun si es que se puede por que así ya estas hermosa-  
  
-Y como para que quieres que me cambie?-  
  
-Es una sorpresa-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Esta noche será, hoy por fin mi venganza dará comienzo, el principio del fin esta cerca-  
  
-Ja ja vienes diciendo que hoy será al fin tu venganza desde que llegamos-  
  
-Silencio Aki, muy pronto ya podremos divertirnos ¿Verdad amita?-  
  
-Así es Shuu, así es-  
  
-Ji ji que divertido, nuestra amita esta planeando algo, esto va a estar muy bueno-  
  
-Y lo mejor es que el jamás sabrá nada-  
  
-Genial, Aki prepárate por que esta noche hay fiesta-  
  
-Si, vamos a divertirnos como no lo hacíamos hace mucho tiempo, solo falta que se abra el sello-  
  
-Eso es sencillo-  
  
-Entonces seremos nosotros quienes iniciemos el espectáculo-  
  
-De ahora en adelante, "YO" le voy a causar muchas molestias...-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Eriol-  
  
-Eriol-  
  
Una segunda voz se escucha entonces  
  
-Eriol, es tu culpa, fuiste tú, tú lo hiciste-  
  
Eriol esta parado en las sombras y de pronto emerge del suelo una pequeña niña, como de unos cinco años con el cabello largo y negro hasta la cadera, su cabello le cubre la cara ya que tiene la cabeza baja y trae puesto un vestido azul, sencillo, entonces la niña levanta la mano y lo señala, Eriol siente como si unas pesadas cadenas le sostuvieran de los brazos, la pequeña se acerca y combinado con el ruido de sus pasos se pueden oír goteos, como gotas cayendo sobre agua  
  
-Haaa?-  
  
Eriol despierta, esta agitado y sudoroso, se pone sus lentes y siente como su corazón late apresuradamente...  
  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-  
  
Luego enrolla las mangas de su camisa y puede ver las marcas de donde en su supuesto "sueño" estuvieron las cadenas sujetándolo  
  
-Esto no es normal...-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El atardecer estaba ya en escena, una joven pareja apreciaba la puesta de sol...  
  
-Shaoran es hermoso-  
  
Sakura vestía con un sencillo vestido fresco y traía unas sandalias en las manos  
  
-No tan hermoso como tú-  
  
Sakura esta azorada, pero feliz, feliz por que al fin estaba junto a su Shaoran... ahora si le preguntaban ya podría responder que su felicidad estaba completa... bueno no tan completa, aun faltaba que le pidiera matrimonio (*_*U) pero eso vendría mas adelante, por ahora estaba muy feliz con esto que ambos compartían, este sentimiento  
  
La tarde siguió avanzando y ambos se sentaron en la arena, sin decir nada, el silencio era quien hablaba por ellos...  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Tomoyo continuaba arreglándose en su habitación, la cama pendía del techo sujetada por unas cadenas y la sobrecama en color lila, daba cierto aire de frescura y ala vez calidez junto con el resto de la habitación finamente decorada, pero con un estilo moderno  
  
Se paro frente al espejo, examinando cada detalle de si, tenia puesto un vestido morado, sencillo, unos tacones bajos y en su cuello una gargantilla de listones morados y lilas de la cual pendía un dije en forma de una estrellita, se soltó el cabello y tomo un frasco del tocador, roseando su contenido sobre ella misma, un poco en las muñecas, otro poco en la espalda y por que no también por los hombros, la habitación se lleno de inmediato de el exquisito aroma... era algo dulce, a decir verdad el aroma de la fragancia no se podría describir, pero su nombre lo decía todo "ANGEL"  
  
Una de las sirvientas le anuncio que el joven Hiraguizawa le esperaba en la sala  
  
-Mi amor-  
  
-Te vez hermosa-  
  
Eriol le recibió con un beso y un abrazo, luego miro hacia las escaleras  
  
-Tuvo un contratiempo, lo siento-  
  
-Esta bien, en otra ocasión-  
  
La verdad era que Eriol se alegraba que Sonomi no estuviera en casa para cenar, ni esa ni las otras noches que habían cordado cenar los tres juntos, ya que así se libraría de cuestionamientos tales como ¿Cuándo piensas tomar el control de las empresas Hiraguizawa?, El hijo único de los magnates Hiraguizawa Carolina y Eduardo; Carolina Montesco (Fanáticos de romeo y Julieta) hija de padres españoles conoció al joven ingles Eduardo Hiraguizawa en el colegio privado a donde asistieron en la universidad, aunque hablaron poco el primer año, un baile en el segundo dio oportunidad a cupido de flechar a ese par, la boda se celebro tres años mas tarde ya que según los padres de Carolina debía terminar sus estudios, aun después de casados siguieron tan enamorados como el primer día y ese amor crecía mas y mas con el tiempo, decidieron darse un tiempo como pareja y así al año y medio de matrimonio la bella Carolina le dio la gran noticia a Eduardo de que seria padre y así fue, tan solo ocho meses después le nació su primogénito, heredando no solo la fortuna de ambos, sino también los hermosos ojos de Carolina y el carácter tranquilo y seductor de Eduardo, la madre incluso bromeo que su hijo seria capas de seducir a su niñera con una sonrisa...  
  
-¿Vamos al comedor?-  
  
-Si-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
En la calle un viento frió se inicio de pronto, la mansión ya había encendido sus luces, tres figuras ataviadas con grandes túnicas negras están paradas frente a la enorme casa, una de ellas, la mas grande en estatura, se quita la túnica con capucha, dejando ver a una chica de largos cabellos rubios y unos lindisimos ojos aguamarina, vistiendo un traje blanco, largo y con tres tirantes, arrastrando hasta los tobillos y su cabello amarado en una coleta alta, con un par de delgadas trencitas cayendo graciosamente a los lados del cabello, de su espalda salen una alas como de libélula transparentes y emprende el vuelo, luego el otro ser no se quita la capucha, al parecer era una persona de estatura baja, pero después cae en sus rodillas y de esa persona emerge una brillante luz, una larga cola blanca sale de la capucha y esta sale volando, dejando ver a una feroz bestia, lo que parecería ser un tigre siberiano* con unas hermosas alas de libélula transparentes y unos brillantes ojos color azul zafiro, tenia encima solo una especie de armadura de plata con algunos zafiros incrustados  
  
-Diviértanse, pero no se pasen-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Adiós-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Sakura al fin llega a casa, su padre no esta y Shaoran se fue con el pretexto de tener que desempacar ya que solo dejo su maleta y fue a donde ella se encontraba, así que debería ordenarlo todo, además su madre esperaba una llamada  
  
-Mmmm a ver quien llamo-  
  
En el buzón había dos mensajes, el primero era de una persona y voces conocidas  
  
-Hola papa, disculpa por no llamar antes, la verdad es que hemos estado trabajando mucho últimamente-  
  
-Saludos Sakura-  
  
-Yukito- Sakura sonrió al saber que su hermano y Yukito se encontraban bien  
  
-Llamare mañana por la noche, espero que puedas estar, por cierto dile al monstruo que Yuki le manda saludos-  
  
La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció dando pasa a una cara psicópata  
  
-Veamos el siguiente, Kero ya llegue-  
  
-Ahora bajo-  
  
La maquina hizo un sonido largo, luego se pudieron oír las olas del mar y algunos ruidos, al pareces era agua de una cascada y luego otro de agua derramándose sobre algo con lo que hacia algo mas de ruido, como pequeños vidrios siendo movidos por la corriente del agua  
  
Kero bajo volando y pudo escuchar toda la grabación...  
  
-¿Qué... que rayos es eso?-  
  
-No lo se, estaba en la maquina y... haaaaaa-  
  
Del auricular de la maquina empieza a salir agua, primero lentamente y luego mas rápido, como el aparato estaba en la mesita el sonido del agua al caer es como el de una pequeña cascada  
  
-Kero...-  
  
-No te asustes-  
  
Kero empezó a brillar y de pronto la bestia que resguarda el sello de libro toma su forma original, pero solo para ver como el pequeño jarrón que estaba a un lado del aparato cae al suelo haciéndose añicos, el agua que aun cae mueve los vidrios, reconociendo así Sakura ese como el tercer sonido de la grabación, de pronto el agua empieza a ceder y Sakura cae al suelo en sus rodillas  
  
-Estas bien Sakura?-  
  
-No, no, eso fue un fantasma?-  
  
-No lo creo, era una presencia diferente, pero no la reconozco de ningún lado-  
  
-Hay por que ahora que no esta SHAORAN o mi papa ;_;-  
  
-Sakura no estoy yo aquí para protegerte? ¬_¬*-  
  
-Hay Kero ;_; a ti te hacen a un lado mientras a mi me matan de miedo ;_;-  
  
-Oye! ¬¬* eres muy mala-  
  
-Lo siento, aun estoy asustada, hay mamita-  
  
-Sakura mira-  
  
El agua que había emanado del aparato de pronto se seco sola como si se absorbiera por arte de magia (Es que si era magia ^-^U)  
  
-Increíble-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Haaaaaaaa que chapy tan extraño! Es el más extraño en la historia de mis fan fics ¿En que va a parar todo esto? ¿Lograre dar fin a estos enredos que yo solita me cree? ¿Lograran vivir para siempre felices S+S? todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo... creo! (Ya parezco anunciador de esos programas del año del caldo)  
  
Tratare de aclarar una cosa:  
  
Tigre siberiano: Idéntico a los tigres normales en todo aspecto excepto por que su color cambia de ser anaranjado a blanco...  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews haaaaaa y si se estaban preguntando ¿Qué demonios es YOROSHIKU? Ji ji pues es muy fácil responder, traducido al español significa "NO ME OLVIDES" el titulo es especialmente adecuado al tema, la verdad es que no pude encontrar nada mejor ya verán por que!  
  
Acuérdense que los quiero mucho ^-^ muchos besos...  
  
Tsuki_lunita...  
  
A y para quien lo este pensando, sipi, acabo de volver a ver "El aro" y yo creo que me quedaron ciertas escenas en la mente que me gustaron y esperen que aun falta mas... 


	3. Tercer Capitulo

Muchas lágrimas ya han pasado  
  
desde aquel llamado tan lejano  
  
que fue tu triste portavoz  
  
"Amor mío he partido  
  
sin un beso ni un adiós"  
  
Instante fatal, cruel y oscuro  
  
me quedé sin presente ni futuro.  
  
Instante en que te arrancaste de mi vida  
  
sin un motivo ni una explicación  
  
partiste llevándote toda la alegría  
  
dejando sin latidos a este corazón.  
  
YOROSHIKU  
  
~*~*~ Capitulo Tercero: Mis más preciados recuerdos ~*~*~  
  
Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la gran empresa, apretó rápidamente un botón y ascendió hasta el piso 28, el ultimo piso, donde se encontraba una gran oficina, muy bien decorada y con un enorme escritorio detrás de el había una gran sillón rojo, muy cómodo, se sentó y abrió las enormes cortinas, la visa era hermosa, la ciudad de Londres en verdad que era preciosa, había vivido allí desde siempre y siempre había gustado de subir a los edificios mas altos a mirar la ciudad... su rostro estaba triste, triste como hacia un par de noches atrás había estado, tenia un extraño presentimiento, peligro, era peligro, alrededor de sus seres queridos, ella era una gran empresaria, pero también era una mujer con poderes para leer el futuro y leer las cartas, además podía tener sueños donde veía que iba a pasar, no había tenido uno hace tiempo, pero sabia que ya pronto un nuevo peligro vendría...  
  
-Eriol...-  
  
Su rostro cambio de estar triste a estar preocupado, ¿Acaso estaría en problemas?  
  
-Tranquilízate Carolina, el siempre se ha sabido cuidar solo, es muy inteligente y además ya no es tu bebe, ya se puede cuidar solo-  
  
La mujer se acerco a su librero donde tenia entre tantos libros de cuentas y archivos encuadernados varias fotos, una de un niño de aproximadamente unos cuatro años vestido con un traje de marinerito y con un barco en sus mano, esta sonriendo  
  
-Mi bebe, aun eres mi bebe-  
  
Pero luego tomo otra, su hijo ahora con 16 años estaba junto a su hermosa novia Tomoyo Didoji una bella chica, ambos se estaban abrazando y sonreían ampliamente  
  
-Pero mi bebe ya pronto me va a dar nietos ^O^ jo jo jo jo-  
  
Tomo otra foto mas, estaba enmarcada en un marco plateado, sus manos temblaron al igual que sus labios... no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima  
  
-¿Qué haces amor?-  
  
Seco sus lágrimas y escondió a la foto atrás de un libro  
  
-Eduardo, que sorpresa ¿No estarías ocupado esta tarde con esos inversionistas americanos?-  
  
-No, cancelaron a último minuto-  
  
-Esa es su fea costumbre, parece que no tienen modales-  
  
-Mejor así, puedo cenar con mi amorcito-  
  
-Eduardo! Ya no tenemos edad para esas cosas-  
  
Decía mientras su esposo la tomaba por al cintura y la besaba dulcemente, luego le acaricio su cabello negro  
  
-Eres hermosa-  
  
-Te amo-  
  
-¿Qué hacías?-  
  
-Veía las fotos de tu hijo, mira esta, tiene una hermosa novia-  
  
-Pues la verdad me sorprendió que nos dijera que tenia una, el siempre fue muy callado y reservado-  
  
-Las circunstancias lo hicieron así-  
  
-...-  
  
-Pero yo creí que cuando se fue a estudiar a Japón lo hacia para ver a la maestra de las cartas-  
  
-Lo hizo, pero como el dijo, la maestra y el joven chino ya tenían un destino marcado, al igual que el-  
  
-Si, pero dentro de su definición de destino nuestro hijo jamás pensó que esta bella chica ambarina le robara el corazón-  
  
-Como el dijo "Nuestro destino da muchas vueltas y sorpresas, pero siempre nos lleva a donde no imaginamos"-  
  
-Yo solo espero que sea feliz-  
  
-Si decidió quedarse en Japón para no separarse de ella debe serlo-  
  
-Pues yo solo pido que si me van a dar nietos no sea aun, estoy muy joven para ser abuela-  
  
-Mmmm pues serás la abuela mas hermosa del mundo-  
  
-Gracias amor-  
  
-¿Vamos a cenar?-  
  
-Si, me encanta cenar con tigo, pero no le digas a mi esposo por que es muy celoso-  
  
-No lo are-  
  
-Hay Eduardo... te amo-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
La cena había estado exquisita, Eriol estaba encantado esas cenas con Tomoyo le encantaban, platicaban de tantas cosas, sencillamente esa mujer le hechizaba, en cierta forma le recordaba a su madre y a su padre, ellos siempre disfrutaban de un momento para extra a solas y compartir un buen vino  
  
-¿En que piensas Eriol?-  
  
-Ha... en que es un buen momento para brindar-  
  
-Brindar... claro-  
  
Cuando sus copas iban a chocar Eriol se detiene...  
  
-Por la mujer mas bella del mundo-  
  
En cuanto las copas chocaron emitieron un sonido agudo, pero esas no habían sido las copas, sino los ventanales de la casa que se habían quebrado en mil pedazos...  
  
-Eriol-  
  
-Tranquila-  
  
Entonces por la puerta se aparecieron dos seres, el primero era una mujer, de largos y rubios cabellos y unos lindisimos ojos aguamarina, vistiendo un traje blanco, largo y con tres tirantes, arrastrando hasta los tobillos y su cabello amarado en una coleta alta, con un par de delgadas trencitas cayendo graciosamente a los lados del cabello, de su espalda salen una alas como de libélula transparentes y una hermosa bestia blanca con unas hermosas alas de libélula transparentes y unos brillantes ojos color azul zafiro, tenia encima solo una especie de armadura de plata con algunos zafiros incrustados  
  
-¿Quienes son ustedes?-  
  
-Nosotras somos dos hsien yo soy Aki, la hsien del viento que ronda los mares-  
  
-Yo soy la hsien Shuu, la hsien de las profundidades congeladas de los abismos acuáticos-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-  
  
-Hemos sido enviadas por nuestra ama... cobrara venganza-  
  
-¿Qué? Eriol-  
  
-Tranquila-  
  
-Vasta de palabras-  
  
La chica saca dos abanicos forrados de tela blanca con encajes y empieza soplar, cosa que ocasiona un fuerte viento lanzando a Tomoyo contra la pared  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
-Es mi turno-  
  
La tigresa abre el hocico y de el sale un fuerte choro de agua helada, pero Eriol quien ya había invocado su báculo se protege con un escudo  
  
-Muy listo...-  
  
-Yo no se de que venganza hablan las dos, pero las pagaran por haber lastimado a Tomoyo-  
  
-¿A ella?-  
  
Aki ya tenia cargando a Tomoyo entre sus brazos y salio volando con ella  
  
-No nos sigas chico listo-  
  
Shuu la sigue y salen por los ventanales rotos  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Eriol sale corriendo al jardín sin importarle la advertencia de la tigresa, al salir ve a Tomoyo recostada en el pasto verde del jardín con un suave viento jugando con sus cabellos  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Tres figuras están paradas a o lejos en otra casa mirando como Eriol levanta Tomoyo y la lleva dentro de la casa  
  
-Lo siento chica, pero eres parte del plan te guste o no, tu eres el arma secreta!-  
  
-¿Lo hicimos bien?-  
  
-Si, ya pronto el sello se romperá y entonces podré cobrar venganza, espera un poco pequeña, ya pronto lo veras sufrir tanto que nos pedirá a ambas que lo matemos para termina con sus sufrimiento-  
  
-¿Ella estará deacuerdo?-  
  
-Claro que si, pero... mientras tanto ella debe de esperar paciente-  
  
-Es usted muy buena al ayudarle con su venganza-  
  
-Es que me dio mucha tristeza y por eso la quería ayudar-  
  
-Si-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-¿Eriol?-  
  
-Que bueno que estas bien, me preocupaste mucho-  
  
-¿Qué paso?-  
  
-No lo se, fue muy extraño-  
  
-¿Tu estas bien?-  
  
-Si, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza... hayyy mi madre me va a matar cuando vea sus ventanales nuevos-  
  
-Ya los arregle, no te preocupes por esas cosas, ahora descansa ¿Quieres que me quede?-  
  
-No, tú también debes descansar, además mama no tarda en llegar, mejor vete y nos veremos mañana, quedamos de ir a casa de Sakura-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Eriol había regresado a su casa ya... no podía dormir pensando en que algo podría pasarle a Tomoyo, aun así dejo un hechizo de protección en ella, pero no debió hacerle caso en regresar a casa  
  
-Además (bostezo) tome un siesta en la tarde... no creo (bostezo) que me de sueño...-  
  
Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, hasta que puedo percibir con sus sentidos que ya no estaba en su casa...el lugar olía como a salado y se podía escuchar e ruido de las olas, seguro estaba en el mar... también puedo sentir la arena en su rostro, pero el sol no le molestaba, al contrario parecía calido, al fin pudo abrir sus pesados ojos  
  
-Extraño, siento un gran poder una tremenda energía, pero ¿Por qué siento que otra vez no será un sueño?-  
  
La brisa marina estaba refrescándolo, así que se sentó en la arena a esperar que pasara algo, alerta a todo, pero esta vez la brisa además de refrescarlo, le trajo una melodía a los oídos y eriol la pudo escuchar claramente, primero solo parecían tararearla por un buen rato, pero luego la voz melodiosa de una niña se dejo escuchar y hacer eco en la cabeza de Eriol  
  
-Reacuérdame siempre con la canción que escuche, una vez en diciembre-  
  
Las pupilas de Eriol se dilataron y su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente al ver en la distancia a una pequeña figurita moviéndose, parecía contenta y no se apresuraba, por la distancia se podía observar que bailaba, pero no se podía ver ni siquiera el rostro, aunque un aura familiar rodeaba a la niña, también estaba débil, pero ella parecía no estarlo, estaba contenta bailando y mojándose los pies con la solas, lo que resaltaba era su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura  
  
-¡¿Ha?!-  
  
Se había despertado, al fin, pero su frente estaba llena de sudor al igual que su camisa, se levanto, dios ¿Ni siquiera había pedido llegar a la cama? Se paro del sillón y arreglo sus cosas, para luego ingresar al salón donde solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo de niño, saco su llave y recito un conjuro  
  
-¡Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad revela tu verdadera forma ante mi... Eriol Hiraguizawa quien celebro un pacto con tigo... Libérate!-  
  
Su llave que tenia la forma de un sol empezó a crecer hasta hacerse un báculo (con el sol en el pico, como lo vimos en el anime y manga)  
  
-Devo ponerme en contacto con mi Lindo y pequeño descendiente-  
  
(Ja ja si mal no recuerdo Eriol le encantaba llamarlo así en el anime)  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Una persona observaba todo esto en un espejo, vestía con un traje a verde olivo con un escudo en el pecho en forma rómbica y un cinturón color dorado lo sostenía por la cintura y sobre el traje traía puesta una especie de túnica larga en color crema de mangas anchas (no tanto como las del traje de Li, mas bien las mangas eran mucho mas cortas en comparación con el antiguo traje de pelea del muchacho) y con el escudo del YING YANG en su espalda, en las orillas el decorado eran en un tono café y dorado, dejando ver sus cabellos eran largos, le pasaban los hombros y caían por su espalda hasta su cintura y los traía sueltos y tenia un báculo entre sus manos, muy diferente al de Eriol o Sakura, por que este tenia en lugar de insignias como el sol o la estrella, un tridente, si, parecía un tridente de tres picos, el del centro mas ancho y largo que los de los lados tenia una base dorada sujetándolo y una piedra preciosa de color dorada incrustada en la base, además de que de la base pendía una tela de color verde olivo  
  
-Esto esta mas difícil cada vez... lamentablemente yo no se que se trae entre manos-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Shaoran estaba en el quinto sueño (una forma mas propia de decir que estaba jeton XD) cuando un fuerte viento abrió sus ventanas de par en par, despertándolo, se levanto y en la sala vio la proyección de alguien  
  
-¿Tu? ¿No me vas a dejar dormir ni en el primer día de mi estadía?-  
  
-Lo siento mi Lindo y crecidito descendiente, pero esto es algo urgente-  
  
-¿Ha si? Pues dímelo mañana por que tengo mucho sueño-  
  
-Se trata de un nuevo enemigo-  
  
-Mmmmm- odiaba que ese tipo le ganara  
  
-Ja ja-  
  
-Bueno, no pienso platicar toda la noche con un espectro, así que aparécete por aquí o déjame dormir-  
  
Eriol sonrió y con un movimiento ya estaba en la sala de la casa de Shaoran  
  
-Valla que creciste mucho mi lindo descendiente-  
  
-¿Qué quieres Eriol?-  
  
-Valla ¿No me dirás Hiraguizawa como siempre?-  
  
- ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres Hiraguizawa?-  
  
-No, me gusta mas que me llames Eriol, suena como que al menos ya no me quieres matar cuando me vez-  
  
- ¬¬ Esta bien, de que nuevo enemigo me hablas?-  
  
La mirada de Eriol se transformo en un instante de una sonriente a una sonrisa traviesa a una mirada seria y algo preocupada  
  
-Siéntate- Shaoran le ofreció asiento al notar esa preocupada expresión en su rostro  
  
-Veras... No se como empezar... ayer por la tarde tome una siesta ya que quede exhausto después de correr tras Tomoyo toda la mañana... y estaba tan cansando que quede dormido en un instante-  
  
-Continua- Tomando asiento el también  
  
-Pues tuve un extraño sueño que...-  
  
-Creí que era Sakura quien tenía sueños proféticos-  
  
-Pues son creo que este sueño fuera profético... mas bien era... un sueño para acusarme de algo!-  
  
-¿Te acusaba de algo a ti? ¿Era por tu vida pasada?-  
  
-No lo se, pero de ser así no es justo, ya que no soy responsable de lo que Clow hubiese hecho durante su vida... te recuerdo que yo solo tengo su memoria y una parte de sus poderes-  
  
-Bueno, y ese sueño... que era-  
  
-Veras... primero una voz me llamaba, era una voz dulce y se oía contenta, lo hizo dos veces, pero después una tercera voz me llamo y me dijo que era el culpable... no se de que, pero se oía molesta-  
  
-¿No será una novia escondida que te esta echando brujería?-  
  
-No sigas con eso! ¿Quieres que te cuente? ¬¬*-  
  
-Esta bien... esta bien... continua por favor ^-^U-  
  
-Pues... veras luego del suelo emergió una niña, una muy pequeña, y me señálala, trae una bata blanca, es más bien una especie de fondo y entonces ciento como unas pesadas cadenas me sujetan por los brazos y al despertar tenia esto-  
  
Eriol le muestra a Shaoran las marcas aun rojas de esa tarde  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no fue solo un sueño?-  
  
-Si, y no pude percibir ninguna presencia nueva o alguna conocida-  
  
-Pues...-  
  
-No es todo, esta noche en casa de Tomoyo-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-¿Lo hicimos bien amita?-  
  
-Si Shuu, lo hicieron muy bien, estoy muy contenta con ustedes-  
  
-Claro, pero la verdad yo creí que nos divertiríamos un poco más-  
  
-Tranquila, recuerda que esto es poco a poco, ya me encargue de darle una pequeña muestra a la maestra de las cartas... y la verdad que puso una cara muy graciosa-  
  
-¿Y es la maestra de las cartas?-  
  
-Si, pude sentir una gran cantidad de poder mágico en ella, eso me gusto, quizás cuando termine con este asunto pueda ir con ella-  
  
-A usted le gusta mucho jugar ¿Verdad amita?-  
  
-¿Tiene algo de malo Shuu?-  
  
-No en tanto nos deje jugar con usted-  
  
-Claro, eso es lo mejor-  
  
-Yo prefiero centrarme en el trabajo-  
  
-Siempre tan amargada Aki-  
  
-Tú cállate-  
  
-Cállame :p-  
  
Ambas guardianas se ponen a pelear y a arrojarse en cuanto encuentren mientras su ama solamente les aparece más objetos en la casa  
  
-Toma... amita aparézcame un jarrón-  
  
-Aquí esta-  
  
-Hay a mi aparézcame un cañón-  
  
-Aquí esta-  
  
-Haaaa a mi un dragón-  
  
-Tu tienes poderes congelantes ¿Y quieres algo que escupa fuego?-  
  
-Ha se me olvido ^^U-  
  
-Ridícula-  
  
-Cállate-  
  
(Esta pelea ya se hizo innecesaria así que continuaremos con el fic, pero para que no se queden con la duda les diré que en esta ocasión gano Aki para su fortuna por que casi siempre le gana Shuu)  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Era la mañana de un nuevo día, en la casa Kinomoto donde el cabeza de la familia el señor Fukitaka había salido muy temprano después de llegar muy tarde esa noche, su hija cayo su preocupación y su miedo para no inquietar a su padre, ya le contaría cuando todo estuviese aclarado; Por ahora estaba mas ocupada tratando de calmar a s novio por que parecía una fiera, es mas parecía su hermano mayor  
  
-Calma Shaoran-  
  
-¿Pero como quieres que me calme si no me llamaste anoche? hubiera podido venir-  
  
-Pero para que? Además...-  
  
-Además le dio mucho miedo acercarse al teléfono después de lo que paso, ni siquiera se volvió a pasear por la sala en todo el día, hasta ahora-  
  
-Kero chan ¬¬*-  
  
-Ja ja ja ja-  
  
-Bueno, pero si venimos aquí fue para saber si no has tenido algún sueño-  
  
-¿sueño?-  
  
-Si, algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber que pasó y quien es esa persona que mando a las hsien-  
  
-Pues no, no he tenido sueños... pero... quizás exista una forma!-  
  
-¿Cuál es?-  
  
-Pues podemos realizar una lectura de cartas-  
  
-Esa es una buena idea-  
  
-Kero trae las cartas-  
  
-Sipi-  
  
-Eriol, te quería preguntar algo-  
  
-¿Si? Que es?-  
  
-Pues, es que Tomoyo no vino con tigo y... quería saber si esta bien?-  
  
-Ella esta bien, le llame en la mañana y me dijo que no había vuelto a tener problemas... si te preguntas por que no la traje es por que no quiero que ella salga lastimada por esto, tratare de mantenerla alejada de todo esto mientras pueda-  
  
-Pero ella debe saberlo, sino ¿Cómo te apoyara?-  
  
-Promete que no le dirás que estuvimos aquí-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Promételo-  
  
-Esta bien-  
  
-¿Shaoran?-  
  
-¿A mi que me miras? Yo no soy ningún chismoso-  
  
-^-^U gracias, eso creo-  
  
-Aquí esta Sakurita-  
  
-Gracias, vamos a ver... empezare-  
  
Sakura comenzó por acomodar el mazo de las cartas... luego empezó por destaparlas una a una...  
  
-Agua- (Watery)  
  
-Oscuridad- (Dark)  
  
-Regreso- (Return)  
  
-Sueño- (Sleep)  
  
-Gemelos- (Twin)  
  
-Equilibrio- (Libra)  
  
-Esperanza- (Hope)  
  
-Es la primera vez que esperanza resulta estar en la lectura... ¿Quieres que continué?-  
  
-No, primero debemos interpretar esto-  
  
-¿Kero?-  
  
-No, yo no entiendo... Sakura, tu te haz vuelto mejor en esto con el tiempo mejor inicia tu-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Hello ^-^  
  
Bueno aquí Eriol ya demostró que hasta el mago mas poderoso necesita ayuda, ojala al lectura de cartas si funcione ^-^ por cierto... gracias por los reviews, espero que este capitulo si les guste!  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Quien como tu que día a día puedes tenerle Que solo entre tus brazos se duerme Quien como tu...  
  
Quien como tu que tarde a tarde esperas que llegué Quien como tu que con ternura cuidas sus fiebres Quien como tu... como tu hu hu hu Quien como tu...  
  
(Quien como tu – Ana Gabriel) 


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn´t know that it was so cold and  
  
You needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out that  
  
When the tide comes  
  
I´d take you away  
  
(Michelle Branch - All you wanted)  
  
-º- YOROSHIKU -º-  
CAPITULO CUATRO: ¿QUIEN ERES TU?  
  
Sakura miro las cartas, una extraña sensación invadió todo su ser...y sus ojos se tornaron vacíos  
  
-Sakura-  
  
-Tranquilo Shaoran, ella solo se esta concentrando, trata de que las cartas le explique de que se trata-  
  
-¿Seguro Eriol?-  
  
-Si, ella estará bien-  
  
De pronto su vos se oía diferente y empezó a señalar cada una de las cartas  
  
-El poder del enemigo radica primero en el agua, pero viene oscuridad... eso significa que hay secretos que serán revelados y habrá problemas grandes ya que esa es una carta especial como lo es espejo, los sueños de Eriol son la representación de esta carta, pero no solo es eso, viene más... Gemelos... es... su aura es muy fuerte, hay lazos entre ellos que no se romperán jamás... pero no entiendo por que aparecieron en la lectura, al final debemos de tratar de que todo quede en equilibrio... recuerda que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere-  
  
Luego Sakura regreso a la normalidad  
  
-Eres muy buena Sakura-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-Entonces... será difícil-  
  
-Y necesitaremos mucha ayuda, yo te recomiendo que hables con Tomoyo-  
  
-Lo pensare, no quiero que salga lastimada-  
  
-Lo se, la quieres mucho como para dejar que la lastimen, pero tu la lastimaras mas si no le dices-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Escucha, nosotros ya te prometimos que no diríamos nada, es tu decisión, por ahora las cartas no nos podrán decir mas, pero...-  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Es que pude sentir una extraña presencia mientras las cartas me hablaban, pero se fue de inmediato... Me preocupa-  
  
-¿Será el enemigo?-  
  
-No, la presencia que yo sentí cuando paso lo del teléfono era diferente, ahora era, como un aura blanca, es extraño pero sentí que el aura me llamaba y que era tranquila y pacifica-  
  
-¿Te llamaba?-  
  
-Quizás un anuncio premonitorio-  
  
-Puede ser, pero esperemos a que tengas algún sueño, por ahora tendremos que dejarlo así-  
  
-Ciento no haber podido ayudarte Eriol-  
  
-No, gracias hiciste mucho ya, al menos sabemos algo, pero no comprendo por que gemelos y esperanza están allí-  
  
-Lo imposible siempre debe ser lo más esperado-  
  
-Si, bueno, yo devo atender unos asuntos ¿Shaoran no dijiste que irías al banco?-  
  
-Si, espera, adiós amor-  
  
La tomo delicadamente por la cintura y deposito dulcemente un beso en sus labios  
  
-Nos veremos-  
  
-Yo te llamo-  
  
-Si-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio estaba llenísimo, pues la vacaciones habían empezado y había gente saliendo y entrando a la gran ciudad, una chica caminaba furiosa por los pasillos cargando una mochila café en el hombro y arrastrando una maleta negra con una sola mano, lo que denotaba que de verdad era fuerte, se detuvo en la entrada y levanto un dedo, tomo mucho aire y se dispuso a gritar  
  
-¡¡Taxi!!-  
  
El trafico de gente paro unos segundos y luego todo continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, a excepción que frente a la chica un taxi estaba estacionado, ella espero a que el hombre guardara su maleta y se dispuso a subir  
  
-Disculpe señorita-  
  
Un joven alto de ojos en un extraño tono verde y cabellos castaños (No, no es el hermano perdido de Sakura XD) que vestía con un sencillo pantalón negro y una camisa con los primeros dos botones sueltos ya que hacia mucho calor  
  
-¿Si, que desea?-  
  
-No soy de aquí y quisiera saber donde se encuentra la calle de la esperanza-  
  
-¿Ha? La calle de la esperanza...-  
  
Meilin miro detenidamente al hombre no era feo pero podía percibir que tampoco era normal, claro después de vivir su vida rodeada de gente con poderes mágicos por lo menos sabia reconocer a las personas con poderes de la normales como ella, peor lo que le sorprendió fue que el joven iba exactamente a donde ella se dirigía  
  
-¿Busca los departamentos verdad?- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro  
  
-Si, me podría indicar el camino?-  
  
-Vamos, yo voy para allá, señor suba la maleta del joven, el viene con migo-  
  
-Gra... gracias-  
  
Era extraño que una mujer fuera tan confiada como para dejar subir a un hombre al taxi con ella, pero sus ojos rubí le inspiraron cierta confianza y además tenia la impresión de haberla visto ya antes  
  
-¿No vas a subir?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Ha por cierto mi nombre es Li Meiling y el tuyo?-  
  
-¿Meiling? ¿La sobrina de Ieran LI?-  
  
-Valla ¿Acaso tú eres de Hong Kong? Debes pertenecer a algún clan por que de lo contrario no se como conozcas a mi tía Ieran, no pareces un empresario-  
  
-Si, efectivamente soy miembro de un clan-  
  
La mirada verdosa del chico se torno perdida unos instantes se cruzo de brazos y suspiro aliviado, no tendría que pasar mucho para ver a quien esperaba, peor la mirada indagante de la joven Rubí le llamo la atención, lo miraba atenta examinándolo, si, lo estaba examinando  
  
-¿Aun no crees que sea miembro de un clan?-  
  
-No, no es eso, es que la mayoría de los clanes tienen gente rica o prominente, peor tu pareces...-  
  
-¿Normal?-  
  
-Si-  
  
La chica se sonrojo, otra vez estaba juzgando a las personas con solo verlas, peor para su sorpresa el chico no pudo evitar soltar una cracajada  
  
-¿De que te ríes?-  
  
-Es que tienes razón a mi no me gusta llamar la atención y por eso visto y viajo como una persona normal, por cierto tu no eres una persona muy normal-  
  
-¿Por qué ¬¬?-  
  
-Por que una persona normal no grita de esa manera-  
  
-¿Ha?-  
  
Meiling recordó como había gritado para poder conseguir el taxi y entonces a su mente surgió de nuevo la idea de por que estaba tan molesta y su rostro se transformo de una mirada infantil y sonriente a una mas dura y severamente molesta  
  
-¿Pasa algo?-  
  
La chica solo mascullaba unas cuantas cosas entre dientes y luego levanto el dedo una vez más  
  
-Ese Shaoran me las va a pagar ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme sola en el aeropuerto sabiendo que yo no se muy bien el japonés? Ha pero ya veras cuando llegue a casa, sabrás por que no debes hacer enojar a Meiling-  
  
Pero la cara de la chica se torno de sorpresa al ver que su acompañante se estaba muriendo de la risa  
  
-Lo siento Li, pero es que eres muy graciosa-  
  
-Ja, ja, mejor no me hagas enojar aun mas, por cierto niño, tu aun no me has dicho tu nombre-  
  
-Ha? No soy un niño, ya tengo 17 años-  
  
-Eres un niño ¬¬ hasta no cumplir los 18 aun eres un niño ¬¬-  
  
-No te voy a discutir por miedo a perder mi vida en este taxi, y por cierto mi nombre es Tao Fa-  
  
-¿Tao Fa?- Fa, Fa-  
  
La chica repetía un y otra vez el apellido mientras trataba de recordar de donde s ele hacia conocido  
  
-¿Ha... Fa? ¿Dices la familia Fa que fue fundada por el mismo Nyokai?-  
  
-Si, el fue mi Tatatartatara... (Y sigue unas treinta veces mas ^^U) abuelo-  
  
-Ya recuerdo, ustedes no solo son parte del clan en Hong Kong sino que también tienen muchos mas miembros en otros lugares como en Europa-  
  
-Valla Li esta muy bien informada-  
  
-Si, lo que pasa es que he vivido desde muy pequeña con mi tía y por eso conozco a casi todos los clanes, además de a los miembros-  
  
-¿Cómo es que no me conocías entonces?-  
  
-No lo se, quizás ya te conocía pero te olvide, ahora tengo muchas otras cosas en la cabeza y no estaba para ponerme recordar caras-  
  
-Entiendo ¿Ese es el lugar?-  
  
-Si, ¿Nos podría dejar en la esquina?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
La casa estaba extrañamente quieta, pareciera que no hubiera nadie, a excepción de una chica de alrededor de unos quince años que estaba sentada en el piso mirando hacia el cielo por la ventana  
  
-Cat y Yuuko aun no regresan, pues no creo que lo hagan en un buen rato, según Cat irían a caminar y al aeropuerto-  
  
Pero el aura mágica que rodeaba la chica se debilito en segundo y ella solo trataba de seguir consiente, hasta que una voz dentro de ella retumbo en su cabeza, dulce y amable  
  
-"¿Quieres que te ayude?"-  
  
-No puedes hacerlo, recuerdalo debes ahorrara energías-  
  
-"No me pasara nada si te ayudo, además tu no podrás seguir así mucho tiempo"-  
  
-Es por que el sello no se abierto, por eso debemos irnos o mas pronto posible-  
  
-"Entonces déjame ayudarte y así conoceré el lugar antes de marcharnos"-  
  
-Esta bien, pero en cuanto te sientas cansada dímelo-  
  
-"Si, no te preocupes mas"-  
  
Una luz tenue rodeo a la chica quien seguía en el piso, pero de pronto la luz desapareció  
  
-Valla es bueno estar de vuelta-  
  
-"No abuses y no te canses"-  
  
-Parecieras mi madre ¿Y las chicas?-  
  
-"¿No acabo de decir que se fuero?"-  
  
-Ha ¿Puedo salir?-  
  
-"Supongo que si, voy a descansar"-  
  
-No te molestare-  
  
La chica tomo una gorra y metió sus largos y negros cabellos en ella, así fue como salio despreocupada  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-¿Entonces estas bien, no quieres que valla a tu casa?-  
  
-No, gracias Sakura pero si quisiera que me dijeras si ¿Has visto a Eriol?-  
  
-Oeh ¿Eriol? No, creo que no-  
  
-Que lastima, es que llamo por la mañana, pero no me dijo nada, se oía preocupado y me dejo a mí igual o peor-  
  
-Debe estar tratando de resolver esto, tú no te preocupes-  
  
-Pero hace tiempo ya que acordamos que me diría todo para que yo le apoyara-  
  
-Lo se, pero ten en cuenta que el no sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos y por eso quizás no te quiere preocupar mas-  
  
-No es justo, el probablemente tenga razón, yo no tengo ningún poder que le ayude y quizás sea une estorbo para el- La voz de Tomoyo se oyó quebrada de verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar  
  
-No, Tomoyo no digas eso, lo que sucede e que Eriol no te quiere preocupar y se sentirá mal si sabe que lloraste-  
  
-Promete que no le dirás nada-  
  
-Lo... lo prometo -_-U- (¿Mas promesas? pobre Sakura)  
  
-Devo colgar, iré a ver algunas cosas con la empresa, nos vemos Sakura-  
  
-Adiós preciosa y recuerda que no te debes mortificar por eso-  
  
-Si-  
  
AL colgar Tomoyo miro en su escritorio una foto, donde ambos (E+T) estaban abrazados y sonriendo  
  
-Ojala pudieras confiar en mi-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-¿Dónde andará Cat?-  
  
Una chica de cabellos rojizos y largos hasta por debajo de los hombros y ojos turquesas caminaba distraída por el aeropuerto con un sencillo vestido de color blanco y con sus mechones amarados en un par de colitas, pero por ir distraída (Cual Tsuki cuando anda en el shoop, parece que esta en otro mundo) Choco con un chico alto y moreno de ojos oscuros  
  
-Fíjate niña ¬¬-  
  
-¿Niña? ¬¬*- Pero si no pasaba de su edad, probablemente tendrían la misma y ¿Se atrevió a llamarla niña, si no fuera por que lo prometió el tipo ese ya estaría... hay  
  
-Toya no seas así, Lo sentimos es que no nos fijamos-  
  
-Aja-  
  
El joven de sonrisa amble le cedió una a la chica y luego ambos chicos se retiraron, mientras la pelirroja miraba sonrojad el lugar por donde ellos habían parecido  
  
-Tiene poder, solo que sabe esconderlo-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-Hay me le pude escapar a esa malvada de Yuuko-  
  
Una linda niña de unos hermosos ojos color turquesa iba corriendo por el parque de la ciudad, tenia unos pantalones café y una blusa de tirantes en color verde con unos tenis blancos sin calcetas y una gorrita tipo pescador y su cabellos dentro de la gorra dejando ver solo unos mechoncitos de cabellos rubios tan rubios que en el sol se podían apreciar casi blancos y de no mas de diez años...  
  
-¿Dónde estarán las dulcerías de esta ciudad?-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
-¿Seguro estarás bien Sakura?-  
  
-Si, yo devo ir a la sala de exposiciones, al parecer tiene problemas, es mejor que los ayude y la verdad no quiero que estés solo en casa-  
  
-Entonces yo aprovechare para buscar esa presencia-  
  
-Pero que nadie te vea he...-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Entonces, nos vemos aquí en la noche, invitare a cenar a Shaoran-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Qué no te molesta que venga?-  
  
-La compañía no es buena, pero cuando el mocoso viene a cenar tú te esmeras de verdad y haces muchas delicias-  
  
-Kero chan ¬¬*-  
  
-Ja ja ja ja-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
El taxi paro justo frente a la casa, estaba sola y en frente había un letrero que decía "Regreso mas tarde"  
  
-Ese monstruo-  
  
-¿No traes llaves?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Entonces pasemos-  
  
-Si-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Kero anduvo por todo el parque pingüino en sus cuatro patitas para no llamar la atención (Si yo me encontrara un gatito tan dorado y gracioso como Kero me lo llevaba a mi casa, que bueno que no andaba por allí) Hasta que cansado de tanto andar se fue al bosque y emprendió el vuelo andando por los caminos que recordó cuando su ama era una pequeña card captor  
  
-Sakura no cambio mucho, por que aun es muy distraída y conserva su misma linda sonrisa-  
  
-¡Hola!-  
  
Una vocecilla le tomo por sorpresa lanzando el un pequeño grito y bajando al piso de inmediato, pero era tarde, la voz lo había visto ya y seguro se metería en problemas, primero por que los gatos no vuelan y segundo porque mucho menos gritan  
  
-Hola cosita-  
  
Giro su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con una niña de no más de diez años con su cabello suelto y sin zapatos, pero con un pantalón y una blusita  
  
-¿No puedes hablar? Yo si puedo-  
  
-...- si no hablo se ira (tu que sabes)  
  
-Pero que lindo ser mágico me encontré-  
  
-¿Cómo que ser mágico?-  
  
-Hay si hablas-  
  
-Claro que hablo, y no me encontraste, solo que no sabia que poseyeras magia ¿Quién eres tú?-  
  
-Soy Cat Matsui-  
  
-¿En serio? No pareces Japonesa, es mas ese acento es extranjero y tu apellido es como de otro lado-  
  
-Si, yo viví algún tiempo en Birgtom En el reino Unido, pero mi apellido es de una familia de Osaka, aunque suene gracioso-  
  
-Brigtom esta cerca de Londres ¿Verdad?-  
  
-Si, ¿conoces Londres?-  
  
-No, pero tengo un amigo que si-  
  
-Oye, aun no me haz dicho tu nombre cosita bonita-  
  
-Yo soy el gran cerberus el guardián de las cartas Clow-  
  
-¿Cartas Clow? ¿Qué es eso? Yo no se, pero a mi me gustaria llamarte Kero, tu nombre me suena mas a un Kero que a un cerberus-  
  
-Esta niña me recuerda a Tomoyo ^^U-  
  
-Oye Kero, voy a comer ¿Quieres comer con migo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Pero solo tengo dulces ¿Te gustan?-  
  
-Me encantan-  
  
-Entonces come, adelante, que no te de pena-  
  
+*+*+*  
  
Aquí toy con otro capitulo mas ^-^ je je je perdón, por lo del capitulo pasado, pero un review me hizo ver mi error y pues tenia que corregir antes de que me pasara lo que a la sensei Obana con el cumpleaños de Akito y pues aquí esta otro capitulo mas!  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews ^-^ ¡Akira me descubriste! Pero no todo x que aun falta lo mejor... ja ja en el próximo capitulo se aclarara todo muaja jua jua  
  
Tmbien gracias a: Undine ^-^ 


	5. Capitulo cinco Correjido eso espero

Mi viaje termino hace ya un par de días y yo al parecer no podré descansar ^0^  
  
Pero no importa si es por ustedes, bueno, además no quiero descansar demasiado o sufriré de algo conocido como "Síndrome Postvacacional" je je luego les contare de esto, no es nada grave, es solo un problema adaptativo, bueno, aquí esta al fin el quinto capitulo ^-^  
  
-º- YOROSHIKU -º-  
CAPITULO CINCO: CONFIA EN MI  
  
En un mantel había una canasta vacía, y un pañuelo se movía de arriba abajo al compás de la respiración del pequeño ser que descansaba bajo este, luego la cosita se despertó tallándose los ojos -¿Sakura?- -Hola Kero, que bueno que yate despertaste- La linda Cat estaba arrodillada frente a el y le sonreía tiernamente -¿Cat? Hay creo que me quede dormido esa normalmente es la reacción de supi-  
  
-¿Supi?- La niña ladea un poco la cabeza al no comprender lo que el ser dorado le explicaba -El es... no importa ya, hayyy ya esta atardeciendo... ¿Qué hora es?- -Como las siete- -¿Ha? Sakura me va a regañar, oh lo olvide, tu aun eres una niña, no deberías estar tan noche aquí- -No hay problema, mi hermana pasara por mí aquí en una hora más- -¿Una hora?- -Si, vete si quieres, por mi no hay problema en quedarme sola- "Debería irme pero esta niña me dejara con pendiente... ¿Pero que me pasa? Tiene poderes mágicos, seguro ella sabrá cuidarse sola... me preocupo por ella por que me recuerda a Sakura cuando era una niña pequeña y miedosa" -¿No te vas?- -No, me quedare aquí, me preocupa que te quedes sola- -Arigato!- -Dime niña... ¿Has oído hablar del gran mago Clow leed?- -Recuerdo que las mencionaste antes, pero no se a que te refieres- -Te contare mientras esperamos- -Si- ~*~*~*~* -Señorita Didoji, el joven Hiraguizawa esta aquí- -¿Eriol? No sabía que vendría, esta bien, ya bajo- -Permiso- -Adelante- ~*~*~*~* Eriol estaba tranquilo mirando por la ventana, el tardecer ya había pasado y las luces de la calle estaban encendidas ya, por la calle vacía a lo lejos solo ve una persona que camina, Eriol observa un aura familiar en la persona, con forme se acerca se da cuenta que es una mujer, vestida con unos shorts negros y una blusa rosa, con una gorra negra que no permitía ver el tamaño de sus cabellos, de pronto la chica se para justo delante de la ventana y saluda a Eriol, su aura se hace mas fuerte y el chico da unos pasos atrás... ~*~*~*~* -Eriol, perdón por la tardanza- Tomoyo al fin había bajado, pero miro extrañada a Eriol, quien estaba estático -Eriol, Eriol, estas pálido... ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- -Ella... ella es...- -¿Quién, no hay nadie afuera, Eriol...- Tomoyo lo llevo a sentarse y una vez en el sillón, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Tomoyo noto como su novio tembabla -Eriol, quiero que confíes en mi y me lo digas todo- Tomoyo se arrodillo frente a su novio y le suplico con la mirada, pero el chico no levantaba los ojos, cuando sintió las calidas manos de Tomoyo tomar las suyas... Entonces a la mente le vinieron las palabras de Sakura "Necesitaremos mucha ayuda, yo te recomiendo que hables con Tomoyo, la quieres mucho como para dejar que la lastimen, pero tu la lastimaras mas si no le dices" -Tomoyo, hay un grave problema- -Lo sabia, amor, puedes confiar en mi- -Hay algo... que trata de hacerme daño, al parecer es una venganza, no se si sea contra Clow o contra mi, no se quienes son los que nos atacaron y no se si te pueda proteger, tengo miedo... tengo miedo de no poder hacer nada por ti, si algo malo te pasara yo...- -Gracias por confiar en mi, yo también estaba preocupada, no te debes preocupar, te prometo que yo me mantendré al margen con esto, en tanto tú me prometas decirme todo lo que te preocupa- -Pues... hay otra cosa, he tenido algunos sueños- -¿Sueños?- ~*~*~*~* Hay un fuerte viento... los árboles se mueven violentamente mientras dos figuras aguardan... -Kero, esto empieza a darme miedo- -No te pongas nerviosa, puedo sentir presencias, en cuanto venga una lo sabré- -Si, yo confió en ti- La chica mira tiernamente al gatito dorado y le abraza, luego lo acurruca en sus brazos y se sienta nuevamente, mientras e gatito, pese al frió, siente un extraño calor invadirle su cuerpo Luego una mano toca por detrás a Cat y a esta da un salto acompañado de tremendo grito -Cat, soy yo- -Yuuko- -¿Qué haces?- -Nada- La niña esconde detrás suyo al pequeño guardián que había sabido esconder su aura -Vamonos- -Si, te tardaste mucho- -Lo se, es que no encontraba mi objetivo- -¿Pero al final lo hiciste? ¿Dime acaso no lo encontraste?- -Si, lo encontré, de hora en adelante todo depende de ella- -Esta bien, hay olvide mi canasta, esperame- -Aja...- Cuando al niña se hubo separado se despidió de Kero y regreso con su hermana ~*~*~*~* -¿Una niña?- -Lo se, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo y lo mas extraño sucedió ahora, antes de que llegaras- -Cierto estabas mas pálido, dime que paso- -Una chica...- **------------ Flash Back ----------------** La chica se detiene vestida con unos shorts negros y una blusa rosa, con una gorra negra que no permitía ver el tamaño de sus cabellos, de pronto la chica se para justo delante de la ventana y saluda a Eriol, su aura se hace más fuerte y el chico da unos pasos atrás... -¿Eriol?- La joven no luce con mas de Quince años y al parecer es menos alta que Eriol, pero al quitarse la gorra sus cabellos negros se desparramaron por su espalda eran lacios y caían graciosamente moviéndose después con el viento, pero un aura diferente se logro sentir en ese momento, un aura como la de sus sueños, conocida, pero no muy definida **--------------- Fin del Flash Back -----------------** -Es extraño... dices que esta no era una niña, sino una chica- -Si, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ya la conozco- -Debe ser alguien que busca vengarse de Clow- -Cuando herede las memorias de Clow... perdí parte de las propias- -¿Tus memorias propias?- -Si, nací siendo la reencarnación de Clow, pero sus poderes me fueron cedidos hasta los siete años, era una gran cantidad de poder y de cosas, memorias y conjuros, perdí muchas cosas de mi mente, supongo que no fue nada importante ¿Qué puede ser tan importante a los siete años?- -Y tres años después ya con tu poder como la reencarnación de Clow vienes a Japón a ayudar a Sakura- -Si, pero, me resulta extraño no poder recordar cuado fue la primera vez que mude un diente o cual era mi comida favorita o incluso como me gustaba mi cuarto, todo cambio cuando mis poderes se desarrollaron- -Pero ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus padres?- -¿Qué?- -Me has dicho varias veces que tu madre es capaz de ver el futuro y tener premoniciones, además también me contaste que tu padre maneja uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Londres- -Si, ellos también poseen magia, pero... seria la primera vez que necesitaría su ayuda- -No sabía que eres tan orgulloso- -No, no es eso, lo que sucede es que casi no platico con mis padres, cada que lo hacemos ellos, en especial mi madre, intentan hacerme recordar algo que según ellos es importante- -¿Y por que simplemente no te dicen de que se tarta?- -No lo se, según mama eso es algo que se supone devo recordar solo- -Entonces no creo que sean de gran ayuda- -No importa ya, me tengo que ir, pero me preocupa dejarte sola- -Si te gusta dormiré con e celular en la mano y si hay problemas te llamo- -Seria buena idea- -Era broma- -Lo se- ~*~*~*~* Shaoran estacionaba el auto, tenia una bolsa llena de comestibles, incluida una caja de bombones con chocolate que acostumbraba comprar para darse gusto ^0^ -Eriol me preocupa, y también Sakura, esa presencia que le saludaba... Ah tranquilo Shaoran, solo espero que a Eriol no se le ocurra aparecerse esta noche también, sobre todo por que hoy llega Meiling y- Aquí paro en seco unos segundo ¿Seria posible que se le hubiese olvidado? Si era hoy el día... trago en seco y una fría gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca, si había algo a que tenerle miedo ese algo era un Li enojado, en especial ese Li era precisamente Meiling... ~*~*~*~* Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^0^ Este capitulo esta muuuy chiquito... je je je pero bueno... es que casi no tengo inspiración y pues... la verdad es que quiero ver mi caricatura... jo jo "El universo de Tenshi" Ja ja ta buena para pasar el rato y cuando acaba empieza Pokemon ^0^ Y pues seguro si no termino se me olvida y...hay para que me vuelve a llegar la inspiración n_ñ Bueno, gracias por los reviews a: Akira: Je je si yo respondiera todas tus dudas ya no tendria sentido, pero bueno... aquí voy, querida pupila te equivocaste nuevamente... la lectura de cartas, no no es como lo interpretaste... al menos no del todo j eje ademas con lo del chico ese de ojitos verdes... pues no lo se, no proemto nada... ji ji Ciakaira: Ho gracias n_n eso me alegra tantoooo ^0^ pero mientras esperas las demás actualizaciones aquí esta este capitulo ^0^ Undine: Yap, lo se, lo se me tarde otra vez u_u al parecer yo no aprendo... pero bueno, la proxima tratare de que sea mas rapido Kana Sagara: Pues creo que ya los leiste todos... jo jo gracias por dejarme los reviews ^0^ bueno aquí ta el capitulo...  
  
Los quiere mucho Tsuki_lunita... 


	6. Capitulo seis

Ho sigo viva! lo se, había abandonado mis preciosos fics ;; pero ya vieron que no los olvide del todo, bueno aquí esta al fin la revelación ¿Quién es esta extrañan chica? Sus dudas se resolverán al fin -  
  
Advertencia: Capitulo largo, muy largo!!!  
  
-º- YOROSHIKU -º-  
  
Capitulo seis: Recuerdos perdidos...  
  
Sakura estaba en su casa preparando algo de te, mientras en la sala estaban Shaoran, Meiling y un extraño chico cuya aura le parecía familiar  
  
-Ya están aquí las bebidas-  
  
Meiling se paro a ayudarle y luego todos estuvieron en silencio  
  
-Dime cuando llegaste Mei-  
  
-Ayer mismo, por la tarde, pero a tu novio se le olvido pasar por mi-  
  
-Ahora me explico por que las vendas en tu cabeza Shaoran-  
  
-Fue un jarrón, me sorprendí mucho cuando Meiling san le lanzo eso a su primo-  
  
-Es que me molesto mucho que se olvidara de mí-  
  
-Fareng se molestara con tigo si se entera que su jarrón favorito esta en la basura-  
  
-Ella me comprenderá, por cierto Sakura, quiero presentarte a Tao Fa-  
  
-Mucho gusto... Sakura Kinomoto-  
  
-¿Es acaso el tu novio?-  
  
-Nooo- Meiling se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Tao solo ladeo la cabeza apenado  
  
-Ho me han de disculpar los dos-  
  
-No hay problema Sakura san-  
  
-Shaoran ¿Has hablado con Eriol?-  
  
-No, me preocupa-  
  
-A mí también, en especial por lo de esa presencia-  
  
-¿Presencia?-  
  
-Ho lo siento Tao, te pondremos al tanto-  
  
-----  
  
Kero despertaba de su largo sueño, desde que había llegado anoche no había hecho mas que dormir y a Sakura le dio pena despertarlo, solo dormía placidamente sobre su camita en su cajón, cuando de pronto perezosamente abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe en su camita  
  
-Mñmñmñ ¿Qué hora es? ¿Donde estoy?-  
  
Abrió su cajoncito y miro por el reloj de Sakura como este marcaba las once del día ya, el sol estaba medio oculto por las nubes que la primavera había traído consigo y el ser alado voló hasta la ventana donde se recargo en el marco y sostuvo su cabecita con una manita, su pelaje dorado se movió al compás del viento y en la calle solitaria el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles, entonces sin querer el dorado guardián lanzo un suspiro al observar tan pacifico momento  
  
-¿Cómo estará Cat? Ayer nos espantamos mucho ññ creo que era su hermana quien llego, es extraño que no aya podido sentir su aura-  
  
Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al observar a lo lejos el auto de Eriol y pudo además sentir la presencia de Tomoyo  
  
-----  
  
-Es por eso que estamos preocupados-  
  
-¿Entonces dices que Eriol no sabe quien es?-  
  
-Aja... eso es lo más raro, Eriol siempre sabe algo de lo que pasa, pero esta vez estamos en blanco-  
  
-Que mal...-  
  
Kero bajo volando las escaleras  
  
-Sakura-  
  
-Hola Kero-  
  
-¿Una reunión? Aquí esta el mocoso y la chiquilla-  
  
Shaoran y Meiling se aguantaron las ganas de pararse y darle unas lecciones de modales a Kero por que había invitados (Tao u)  
  
-Mira Kero el es Tao...-  
  
-El timbre, yo abro Sakura-  
  
Meiling se puso en pie y mientras tanto Tao y Kero eran presentados...  
  
-Meiling-  
  
El grito de Tomoyo se pudo oír en china XD...  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol entraron en al sala, la primera abrazando a Meiling y platicando sobre su llegada  
  
-Buenos días-  
  
Tao se puso en pie al ver a los chicos llegar y Eriol se quedo perplejo mirando al chico  
  
-Buenos días Hiraguizawa-  
  
-¿Eriol se conocen?-  
  
-Si, el es Tao Fa, es un viejo amigo-  
  
-Valla que el tiempo te cambio, si mal no recuerdo en la primaria no me querías ni ver-  
  
-Eso era por que nunca dejaste de molestarme-  
  
-Amor ¿Me perdí de algo?-  
  
Eriol le presento a Tomoyo y después de que todos los presentes (Que igual que Tomoyo no entendían nada) se hubieron sentado Eriol empezó a explicar  
  
-Tao y yo nos conocemos de niños, el y yo Fuimos junto a la primaria en Inglaterra-  
  
-Pero después yo me tuve que mudar a Birgtom cuando tenía siete años-  
  
-Eso ya casi no lo recuerdo-  
  
-Pero siempre presumías de tener una perfecta memoria y de poder vencer a cualquiera-  
  
-Es que han pasado cosas-  
  
-Entonces es cierto, si son ciertos lo rumores de que tu eres la reencarnación del famoso Clow-  
  
-Si, por eso he olvidado unas cosas, pero si te recuerdo-  
  
-Que bien ¿Cómo esta doña Carolina y tu papa?-  
  
-Ellos están bien, hace tiempo que no los veo, tengo otros asuntos de interés que devo atender aquí-  
  
Alargando la mano y abrazando una ruborizada Tomoyo  
  
-Pero dime que haces aquí-  
  
-Eso pregúntaselo a mi prima- respondio Shaoran  
  
-¿Y a ti que te pasó? Meiling no me digas que fuiste tú-  
  
-Se lo merecía, oh por cierto a el me lo encontré ayer en el aeropuerto, es nuestro vecino en los departamentos-  
  
-Ya veo y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar aquí en Japón?-  
  
-La verdad no mucho, yo solo vine a ayudarte y me iré-  
  
-¿Ayudarme?-  
  
-------  
  
Un par de mujeres camina por el aeropuerto de Japón, Una chica de unos veinte años que viste un traje tipo sastre y su largo cabello pelirrojo que le llega hasta por los hombros esta sentada junto a una chica de unos quince años que vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro con su largísimo cabello amarrado en una cola alta, pero aun así le llegaba a la cintura  
  
-Pasajeros con destino a Londres, Inglaterra favor de abordar el avión por la puerta ocho-  
  
-Ese es nuestro vuelo ¿Dónde esta Cat?-  
  
-Tranquila Yuuko, mira allí viene-  
  
La jovencita señala a una pequeña que camina dando ligeros saltitos y trae en las manos una cámara de video con la cual de vez en cuando se entretiene para filmar a las personas o alguna cosa interesante  
  
-Cat, ya desesperaste a Yuuko mejor vamonos-  
  
-Si, ya voy-  
  
Las tres chicas abordan su avión y a en el, Yuuko esta sentada a al orilla de los asientos y a su lado esta la jovencita de cabellos negros  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-  
  
-Si, ayer ella realizo un gran esfuerzo y por eso estoy débil, no hay problema en cuanto lleguemos a casa estaré mejor-  
  
-Señorita Tabaza- La pequeña Cat que se encontraba en el asiento de adelante y por fortuna viajaba sin acompañante de asiento se volteo para ver a la chica-  
  
-Dime Cat-  
  
-¿Cómo sabe que el nos seguirá hasta Birgtom?-  
  
-Por que lo guiaremos allí-  
  
-Ho, Yuuko ¿No quieres mandar un saludo a la cámara?-  
  
-No, aleja eso de mí-  
  
La pequeña Cat le saco la lengua a su hermana mayor y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento y se entretuvo comiendo unas golosinas  
  
-------  
  
-¿Entonces ya estas al tanto? Pero no entiendo el por que me has venido a ayudar si ni savias que estaba aquí-  
  
-Tu no, pero si savia de la maestra de las cartas, he tenido sueños, donde he podido ayudar a alguien y estoy frente a una extraña torre donde un chiquilla esta junto a extraños seres y entre ellos logre reconocer al guardián lunar-  
  
-¿Yue?-  
  
-Si, entonces investigue de el y alguien me contó de una reencarnación de Clow y que estaba en Japón, cuando me dijeron tu nombre no lo creí, así que investigue otras cosas y supe de la Card master, después conseguir dar con su paradero se lo devo a Meiling-  
  
-Je je la verdad yo lo traje para que conociera mas gente-  
  
-Entonces...-  
  
Shaoran había adoptado esa actitud seria característica de el  
  
-¿Fuiste tu quien mando a las hsien?-  
  
-No, eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Los hsien o inmortales es una categoría de personajes legendarios elevados a ella gracias a las prácticas mágicas del taoísmo que les preserva de la muerte, a veces conservando en aspecto humano, otras veces en el aspecto de una bestia, las hsien que visitaron a tu novia son... diferentes ya que según dices y según pude sentir en mis visiones no son producto del taoísmo, pero si son la encarnación de algo inmortal, esta vez encarnado en algo mortal-  
  
-¿Si se pueden destruir?-  
  
-Según yo si, pero no lo se aun, no las he visto-  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-  
  
Sakura es quien interrumpe en esta ocasión  
  
-Tao es descendiente de una gran familia de Sybil y aunque es extraño heredo esos poderes-  
  
-¿Sybil?-  
  
-Sybils se llamaban las antiguas profetizas que decían el futuro en el Oráculo de Delfis-  
  
-Ho-  
  
-Como sea, hasta no ver no poder hacer nada-  
  
-¿Y si usamos regreso?-  
  
Las miradas se posaron en Sakura quien ya tenía la carta en sus manos  
  
-Podemos usarla para ver a esas hsien y así tao nos dirá quien es-  
  
-Seria buena idea... pero primero hay que comer algo-  
  
Kero al fin abrió al boca (Para pedir de comer U) pero después de todo los chicos accedieron, Sakura, Mei y Tomoyo se fueron a prepara la comida, bajo las indicaciones de Kero quien las acompaño  
  
-¿Entonces usted dos ya se conocían?-  
  
-Si, Eriol siempre fue una molestia, nunca dejaba de gritar o de hacer bromas en el salón-  
  
-¿Gritar?- Ambos, el ambarino y oji azul articularon al unísono  
  
-Si ¿Ya no lo recuerdas Eriol? Eras un rebelde sin causa, sobre todo cuando te juntabas con los niños mayores-  
  
-¿Un rebelde? Jamás conocí esa faceta tuya Eriol-  
  
-Ni yo, hay cosas que no recuerdo-  
  
-Supongo que ser la reencarnación de un mago poderoso trae consecuencias-  
  
-Si, supongo que si-  
  
-Por cierto dirás que soy mal educado ¿Cómo esta Azel?-  
  
Shaoran miro confuso la cara extrañada de Eriol, en tanto el ingles trataba de quitarse ese dolor que de pronto invadió su cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus manos  
  
-------  
  
Eran las doce de la noche... la habitación estaba en penumbras y la pareja dormía placidamente, en el lado derecho dormía una mujer aferrada al brazo protector de su marido, quien dormía profundamente  
  
Carolina estaba sudando frió y movía la cabeza constantemente, producto del sueño que en esos momentos invadía su mente  
  
--  
  
La nieve caía placidamente sobre las enormes calles de Madrid, en un hotel ella, algunos años mas joven, empacaba dentro de dos pesadas maletas sus cosas, el viaje de visita a casa de sus padres había sido divertido para los niños, pero lamentablemente su querido esposo no había podido asistir, ahora regresarían a Londres a reunirse con el, en el cuarto continuo un par de niños riñen sobre algo y segundos después ella escucha las risotadas, después escucha un grito  
  
-Mama-  
  
Carolina sale corriendo y se encuentra con un pequeño de alrededor de unos siete años y la ventana de ese cuarto esta abierta, en cuanto se asoma dejan de estar en el cuarto y de pronto se encuentran en el aeropuerto, ella toma por los hombros al niño  
  
-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-  
  
-No se, no quiso tomar mi mano y se fue por aya-  
  
-Dios mío-  
  
Ella ahora desesperada de verdad corre por todo el aeropuerto buscando y gritando el nombre de la niña, hasta que en la salida se la encuentra, esta allí paradita sonriendo simplemente, ella se inclina y extiende los brazos, pero la pequeña al avanzar parece retroceder, entre más intentaba acercarse a su mama mas se ajeaba...  
  
-No te vallas, no, no nos dejes otra vez, no-  
  
--  
  
-Carolina, despierta amor-  
  
Eduardo despierta a su mujer, ella se incorpora en al cama y deja ver las gruesas gotas de sudor frió en su frente  
  
-¿Qué paso?-  
  
-Eso quiero saber yo, tuviste un mal sueño-  
  
-No, fue la realidad-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
Carolina se levanta de la cama y enciende la luz  
  
-¿Qué hora es en Japón?-  
  
-No lo se, por la diferencia horaria debe ser como medio día-  
  
-Tengo que hablar con Eriol-  
  
-Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-  
  
-Ya es hora de que el recuerde lo que ha olvidado, se avecinan problemas, lo se, por eso debe estar alerta-  
  
-------  
  
-Perdona mi mala memoria Tao pero... ¿Quién es Azel?-  
  
-Vamos Eriol no juegues con migo-  
  
-Eso te pido yo ¿Quién es Azel?-  
  
-¿Ya olvidaste a tu pequeña hermana?-  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo y Sakura que estaban escuchando la conversación se sientan al lado de sus novios  
  
-Es que... debes estar confundido, yo no tengo hermanas-  
  
-Eriol ¿Te sientes bien? Azel es la pequeña un año menor a la que adorabas, ¿Recuerdas? Tú hermana-  
  
-No, no lo recuerdo, es que, el nombre... no...-  
  
Tao saca de su cartera una vieja y doblada fotografía, donde hay un par de niños abrazandose, son muy parecidos entre si  
  
-¿Recuerdas a Azel?-  
  
Eriol a ver la fotografía siente un terrible dolor en la cabeza e intenta sentarse, pero en su lugar cae inconsciente producto del fuerte dolor  
  
------  
  
Una pequeña esta sentada en los columpios que se encuentran en los jardines traseros de su enorme casa, trae puesto el traje del colegio, una faldita azul marino a tablas y una camisa blanca, sobre ella un saco del color de la falda y una corbatilla roja, la chiquilla tenia otros dos sacos en las manos y miraba atenta los acontecimientos que se presentaban frente a ella, un par de chicos ambos con el uniforme de la misma escuela que la chiquilla tenían puestos solo los pantalones y las camisas o lo que quedaba de ellas estaba tirado al lado suyo, uno de ellos con el cabello castaño y un par de mechones sobresaliendo por lo largo que eran, a comparación del resto de su cabello, caían frente a su rostro, como si trataran de domar sus salvajes ojos en un tono verde olivo, mientras el otro chico tenia sus cabellos en un corte redondo y varios mechoncillos cortos caían en su frente dando cierto aire de misterio sobre sus oscuros ojos azules que tenían un comparativo tono con sus cabellos  
  
-Vamos chicos-  
  
Ambos habían tenido ya un fuerte entrenamiento con sus poderes, a pesar de tener apenas siete años ya manejaban una gran cantidad de magia y conocían mucho hechizos clave, pero aun les hacia falta mucho entrenamiento, sin embargo al escuchar la voz de la niña ambos paran su pequeño entrenamiento y se dirigen a sentar, el de ojos verdes en el piso junto a la chiquilla y el de ojos azules a en el columpio a su derecha  
  
-Dime una cosa preciosa Azel-  
  
El otro chiquillo atrajo su atención poniendo la mano en el hombro de la niña  
  
-¿A quien apoyas tú?-  
  
-¿A tu hermano o a mí?-  
  
-Yo... no puedo elegir-  
  
-Debes apoyarme a mi soy tu hermano-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Pero yo soy tu amigo, además yo te defiendo de esta bestia que tienes por hermano-  
  
-Bueno...-  
  
-¿A quien le llamas bestia?-  
  
-A ti-  
  
Los niños empezaban a jugar nuevamente lanzándose golpecillos, la pequeña enfadad de la situación se puso en pie y le lanzo a los niños cada cual su chaqueta y su corbatilla  
  
-La verdad no apoyo a ninguno de los dos, por que a mi no me interesan sus tontos juegos-  
  
Entonces se levanta y da unos pasos, después regresa a ver a los niños que ya pararon su juego  
  
-Pero si tengo que elegir a mi favorito, ese es Eriol por supuesto-  
  
Entonces sonríe con una inocente franqueza y causa que el pequeño de ojos azules se sonroje  
  
---------  
  
Eriol abre los ojos lentamente, se encuentra en la sala y los demás lo observan aliviado, en especial Tomoyo  
  
-¿Ya estas mejor?-  
  
-Si, pero creo que fue por el dolor de cabeza-  
  
-Oh por los recuerdos, quizás tu mente se bloqueo-  
  
Tao se sentó al lado de su amigo de la infancia y le entrego la foto  
  
-Ella me la regalo cuando me fui, me parece extraño que no lo recuerdes, pero si estas enfermo te ayudare-  
  
-No necesariamente debe estar enfermo-  
  
Shaoran atrajo la atención de los presentes  
  
-Me refiero a que puede existir la remota posibilidad que como el dijo los recuerdos que le heredo Clow ocupen mucho espacio en la memoria de Eriol causando que olvidara parte de su infancia, incluyendo a su hermana-  
  
-Pero su hermana no es solo parte de su infancia ¿Por qué entonces no la conocemos, supongo que vive con tus padres-  
  
-No, ellos viven solos, no se donde esta ella si es que de verdad es mi hermana-  
  
-Desde que heredaste las memorias de Clow fuiste otro, lo se por que los cambios sucedieron poco antes que me fuera- Tao sorbió algo de su te y continuo –Supongo que cuando me fui cambiaste radicalmente y algo debió pasarle a tu hermana que al ocupar las memorias ese ser que reencarno en ti hizo que la terminaras olvidando... pero me preocupa ahora que ocurrió con Azel-  
  
-Ese nombre- Eriol ahora se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos olvidando que había mas gente –No se por que, pero me es tan familiar, es... que creo que lo vi escrito una vez en algún lado, pero ya no me acuerdo donde-  
  
-Dime una cosa Eriol, ¿A que edad terminaste poseyendo a perfección todo lo heredado por Clow?-  
  
-Fue a los ocho años-  
  
-Un año, en un año pudieron pasar tantas cosas, yo recomiendo que hables con tus padres y seguro ellos te lo dirán-  
  
-No lo creo, ahora que lo dices ellos siempre querían hacerme recordar cosas, pero jamás me dijeron que tenía que recordar-  
  
-Entonces quizás ella te ayude-  
  
Sakura muestra una carta de su baraja  
  
-Regreso-  
  
Eriol toma la carta en sus manos y antes de que pueda decir algo Sakura ya había invocado su báculo y con un ligero toque llamo a Sleep  
  
-Pon a todos en esta casa a dormir-  
  
Shaoran simplemente sonrió y cayo dormido en el sillón, Sakura se pone en pie y se da cuenta que el único que esta despierto es Tao  
  
-¿Sueño no te durmió?-  
  
-No, use un hechizo de protección-  
  
-Muy listo, ¿Me compañas a buscar en las memorias de Eriol?, después de todo tu le conociste de pequeño-  
  
Sakura toma a Return en sus manos y la carta transporto a ambos chicos al pasado... al pasado de Eriol  
  
----  
  
Un par de niños salen corriendo del jardín y es el varón quien llega primero a casa, la niña se detiene por unos segundos e inspecciona con la mirada el lugar, luego encogiéndose de hombros entra a la enorme casa...  
  
Sakura y Tao llegan en ese momento al jardín...  
  
-Casi... lo bueno es que no había gente-  
  
-Pero si alguien nos ve habrá problemas-  
  
-Entonces usaremos... desaparecer para que no nos vean-  
  
-Bueno-  
  
Ambos ahora imperceptibles a los ojos humanos entran a la casa, donde un pequeño niño de cabellos azulados y negros se recarga contra la pared de la cocina y esta contando...  
  
-tres, cuatro-  
  
-Es Eriol, así es como lucia de pequeño-  
  
Sakura con ojos soñadores solo asiente  
  
-Luce divino, es tan tierno- (NA: oh se le pego tanto juntarse con las hermanas de Shaoran)  
  
-Ocho, nueve, diez-  
  
El niño se para y trata de captar algún rastro de magia, así se dirige justo frente a Sakura y tao, pero ignorándolos sigue de largo  
  
-Olvide que ella no tiene magia, ni modo la buscare de la forma antigua-  
  
Eriol sube las escaleras y tanto Sakura como tao lo siguen, al parecer tao recuerda vagamente esa casa, al ser le mejor amigo de Eriol en su infancia la conocía muy bien... solo que había olvidado ciertas cosillas sin importancia  
  
Eriol seguía buscando y después de un rato se sentó en una cama, al parecer la de su mama, pero sin percatarse unas pequeñas manitas le tomaron por los tobillos, causando un grito de miedo en el niño y la jalarlo el cayo, una niña de cabellos largos hasta sus rodillas sale de debajo de la cama dando saltitos y sacudiéndose su vestido celeste  
  
-Te gane, siempre te gano-  
  
Eriol frunce el entre cejo y con cara de verdadero fastidio se dirige a la niña  
  
-Silencio Azel, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir que me has ganado-  
  
-No eres mi papa, no me prohíbes nada, además yo te gane-  
  
-Basta-  
  
El niño sale corriendo tras la chiquilla que primero traía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver la cara de endemoniado enfado que lucia el rostro de su hermano su sonrisa se borro y dio paso a una expresión de preocupación y miedo y luego al ver que Eriol le estaba dando alcance empezó a gritar y salir al patio  
  
-¿Eriol siempre era así?-  
  
-No, al parecer aquí ya Clow ejercía cierto poder en el-  
  
-Ya veo, Clow nunca se dejaba vencer-  
  
-Vamos a alcanzarlos-  
  
Cuando Sakura y Tao salieron al jardín vieron el enorme piscina, parada en al orilla del trampolín a la chiquilla y en el otro extremo a Eriol  
  
-Eriol, ya vasta, si me caigo mi mama te va a regañar-  
  
-¿Ahora además de tramposa eres una chismosa?-  
  
-No soy tramposa, yo te gane...-  
  
Sakura se acerca a Eriol y habla con Tao  
  
-¿No deberíamos intervenir? Se podría caer-  
  
-No, recuerda que aquí nosotros no tenemos voz ni voto, no debemos intervenir-  
  
-Bueno-  
  
Eriol pone una cara maliciosa y da un pequeño saltito en el trampolín causando que la pequeña caiga hincada sobre la tabla y se levanta asustada  
  
-Eriol, esta hondo y yo no se nadar-  
  
-Ho no seas miedosa Azel, algún día tenias que aprender-  
  
-Eriol... ya me dio miedo, calmate de juegos-  
  
-¿Quién esta jugando?-  
  
Eriol ahora da un salto más fuerza, causando que Azel salga disparada al agua, la niña intenta ascender pero gracias a la tela del vestido que absorbió rápidamente agua la niña parecía hundirse más  
  
-Tao, la niña-  
  
-No sabía que eso había pasado-  
  
Eriol se acerco a la orilla del trampolín donde ve a su hermana desesperada por salir a flote, de pronto parece reaccionar y asustado da un paso atrás y luego se lanza por su hermana, ya en el agua intenta subirla pero el vestido estorbaba demasiado, así que con toda la prisa del mundo le quita la cinta que lo sujetaba y arranca los botones de la desesperación ya que la niña ya ni trata de subir y apenas mantiene los ojos abiertos, Sakura y Tao miran desde arriba como Eriol logra sacar a la niña y la sube a la orilla de la alberca con solo un fondo largo puesto ya que el vestido de tan pesado que era cayo al fondo de la piscina  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
Azel después de toser un poco se levanta y sus cabellos caen mojados cubriéndole el rostro, entonces levanta la mano temblando y señala a Eriol  
  
-Eriol...-  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
El niño lucia cabizbajo, al parecer aun ni el comprendía lo que había pasado...  
  
Azel retira los cabellos de enfrente y se lanza a abrasar a su hermano  
  
-Me dio mucho miedo-  
  
Eriol le besa la frente y le carga en su espalda, entra a la casa seguido por Sakura y Tao hasta la habitación de la niña donde el le cubre con una toalla y ella se deja abrazar por el niño  
  
-Lo siento mucho, no se que paso, se que te asuste pero...-  
  
Eriol se tira sobre la cama viendo hacia el techo  
  
-Yo no tuve miedo, al principio un poco, pero después comprendí que no había por que temer ya que sabia que tu estabas allí y que me rescatarías... no me dejarías ahogarme-  
  
Eriol baja la mirada azorado y Azel tararea una canción mientras se acuesta sobre el pecho de su hermanito  
  
Sakura siente como Regreso se debilita y ambos regresan a la sala de la casa de la esmeralda, donde ya todos empezaban a despertar...  
  
Shaoran le besa los labios al ver que se encuentra bien y luego ella regresa a ver a Eriol  
  
-Al parecer si es tu hermana y es muy parecida a ti, hasta juraría que son gemelos-  
  
-No, ella es un año menor- Tao interrumpió, luego cruzo un brazo sobre el hombro de Eriol y con una evidente cara de burla le dijo  
  
-Siempre fuiste muy tierno con las mujeres-  
  
Eriol se sonroja aun sin saber de que trata el comentario y luego regresa a ver a Tomoyo  
  
-Creo que es hora de hablar con mama- -------- --  
  
Ho, que buen capitulo, algo largo, pero bueno al final -  
  
Quiero dedicar este largo capitulo a todos aquellos que dejaron un Review, gracias por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo... prometo responder a todos y cada uno de ellos en el próximo capitulo... de verdad lo prometo...  
  
L.Q.1.CH.  
  
Tsukilunita  
  
La Tsuki pa los kuates :p 


	7. Capitulo Siete

**-º- YOROSHIKU -º-**

CAPITULO SIETE: Tú sabes la verdad

-Entonces… ¿tú conoces a Eriol desde que son niños?-   
  
-Si-   
  
Meiling y Tao se encontraban en esos momentos recargados del barandal del piso seis de los edificios de apartamentos… la ciudad se veía muy hermosa esa noche… las luces marcaban un sin fin de caminos para llegar al centro de Tokio…   
  
-Esta colonia es hermosa-   
  
-Si, apuesto que Londres también debe serlo-   
  
-Eso es algo que ya no recuerdo, no e estado en Londres hace mucho… recuerda que yo vivo en Birgtom-   
  
-Es cierto ¿y es muy lindo ese lugar?-   
  
-Lo es… cerca de las tierra de la familia hay un enrome lago… es muy profundo y este se conecta a un rió que desemboca en el canal ingles, incluso hay una enorme cascada y sobre el lago hay un viejo puente-   
  
-Valla, si te pareces algo a Eriol, son muy similares por que el es diferente al expresarse, igual tu-   
  
-pues lo tomare como un halago-   
  
-Dime… ¿acaso Birgtom es una costa?-   
  
-Pues si, tiene una playa, es muy tranquila y mas adelante hay un puerto pequeño-   
  
-Me gustaría conocerlo, Hong Kong también tiene un enorme puerto… pero las playas son algo rudas como para nadar en ellas, no todas valla-   
  
-Pues… estamos con el problema de Eriol… así que no creo que el quiera irse-   
  
-Si…-   
  
------   
  
Eriol daba vueltas en la oscuridad de su habitación, estaba solo con un pantalón para dormir y pese a la hora no conciliaba el sueño   
  
-Una hermana… pero ¿Por qué nunca lo dijeron?-   
  
Se sentó en un sillón que había dentro de su habitación y serró los ojos… pronto y misteriosamente volvió a conciliar el sueño   
  
Empezó a sentir frió… mucho frió y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una especie de bodega de carga… podía escuchar el sonido del mar y por al humedad tanto en el suelo, como en el techo podía asegurar que estaba en un barco y que además estaba lloviendo afuera…   
  
Después la lluvia ceso y el barco parecía anclar… salio a la cubierta pero no vio a nadie, sin embargo noto por el aroma que se trataba de un barco de carga… seguro comida para el puerto… bajo si ser visto y a lo lejos diviso un pequeño punto que se movía…   
  
-¿Azel…?-   
  
Camino hasta salir del puerto… donde la gente parecía no mirarlo, salio y se encontró con una playa, muy tranquila, el sol apenas empezaba a calentar y ya se oía el chillar de las gaviotas…   
  
-Es el mismo lugar donde desperté la última vez-   
  
Y recordando el detalle de una canción empezó a tararearla, sin saber por que razón recordaba la letra a la perfección, siendo que según el jamás la había escuchado…   
  
-Esta vez puedo ver   
Los recuerdos me envuelven   
La canción que escuché   
Una vez en Diciembre-   
  
Eriol se quedo callado un segundo… ¿Por qué conocía esa canción?   
  
Hasta que bajo su vista a al arena mojada, el estaba descalzo, pero había un par de zapatos y unas medias que parecían de niña, siguió el camino de unas casi borradas huellas hasta que la brisa soplo revolviendo esos cabellos negros   
  
Entonces lo volvió a sentir, esa tremenda cantidad de poder… que de pronto se hizo baga y débil…   
  
**-Hoy no falles no, ¡corazón no temas!   
No debemos desistir   
Me parece que tengo mil opciones,   
Algo nuevo he de vivir.   
O qué sorpresas llegarán   
En un viaje tiempo atrás...-**   
  
La voz que entonaba esa canción, era tan familiar…   
  
-¿Azel?-   
  
**-En algún lugar alguien me espera,   
Sueño que será verdad.   
Me recibirán con gran bienvenida,   
Finalmente en mi hogar.   
Iré aprendiendo más y más   
En mi viaje tiempo atrás.-   
  
** -Un viaje tiempo atrás, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no son sueños, son los recuerdos de alguien-   
  
**-Amor familiar   
Sé que alguna vez también lo tuve yo.   
Amor familiar   
Nunca más seré feliz hasta encontrarlo.   
Paso a paso voy   
Sembrando esperanza,   
No sé en dónde iré a parar...   
Voy a algún lugar   
A formar mi vida,   
Cien misterios aclarar.   
Sí, esta es mi señal,   
¡Hoy he de volver!   
A reunirme con mi paz,   
Y ver por fin   
Mi hogar-**   
  
-Azel-   
  
Se topo con una enorme sorpresa, había una niña, estaba de espaldas a el y parecía no escucharle… Eriol toco sus hombros y de pronto todo se volvió negro, la niña ya no estaba y Eriol miraba una luz acercarse… ¿Qué era?... la luz se hizo mas fuerte, era un sonido molesto… al fin abrió los ojos era el despertador, lo apago y se levanto de la cama, con la mirada seria tomo el teléfono decidido, la operadora el contesto   
  
-Comuníqueme a Londres-   
  
-------   
  
-Hermano-   
  
Sakura estaba paralizada en la puerta de la casa, Toya miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermana   
  
-¿Me vas a dejar pasar?-   
  
-Hai-   
  
Sakura se hace a un lado e igual entra Yukito detrás de Toya   
  
-Te extrañamos mucho Sakura-   
  
-Yo también Yukito, preparare el te-   
  
-Conejo de nieve-   
  
Kero bajo volando las escaleras y saludo a Yukito…   
  
-Kero-   
  
-La cosa voladora-   
  
Kero iba a soltar un comentario ácido, pero interrumpió Sakura con el te   
  
-Voy a subir las cosas a mi cuarto-   
  
-Si, Yukito ¿Quieres una taza de te?-   
  
-Si-   
  
Una vez Toya subió Sakura saco una de sus cartas   
  
-Sueño-   
  
La pequeña carta salio y durmió al joven de cabellos negros   
  
-¿Sakura?-   
  
-Necesito hablar con Yue-   
  
Yukito empezó a brillar y unas alas le aparecieron en la espalda, al fin salio Yue (¡¡¡Otou san!!! ¡¡Cerezo, Kass ya apareció!!)   
  
-¿Qué pasa?-   
  
-Yue, tenemos problemas-   
  
-------   
  
-¿Diga?-   
  
-Señora Carolina, lamento molestarla, pero su hijo Eriol habla desde Tokio, dice que es urgente-   
  
_"Sabia que algo malo pasaba"_   
  
-Comunícalo-   
  
-¿Madre?-   
  
-Eriol, hacia tiempo que no hablábamos-   
  
-Madre, hay algo que quiero preguntarle-   
  
-Dime hijo- Carolina estaba en esos momentos mirando una foto, la misma que había escondido de los ojos de su marido días atrás…   
  
-¿Tengo una hermana?-   
  
La foto se resbalo de sus manos y el vidrio que la cubría se rompió en mil pedazos… en el fondo del marco y debajo de los vidrios hay un par de niños, ambos sonríen abrazados y se parecen demasiado, incluso quienes veían al foto preguntaban si eran gemelos, pero había diferencia de años   
  
-Tomare tu silencio como un si, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-   
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?-   
  
-Sueños-   
  
-Ya tenia yo un presentimiento hace tiempo- Carolina estaba recogiendo los pedazos de vidrios   
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-   
  
-Estabas heredando memorias que no eran tuyas, olvidaste muchas cosas, incluso cual era tu comida favorita, tu película predilecta, olvidaste por que odiabas ese perfume que ya nunca use, pensamos que quizás lo recordarías solo-   
  
-¿Y si nunca lo recordaba? ¿Me lo ocultarían toda la vida?-   
  
-No, supongo que te lo diríamos algún día-   
  
-¿Cuándo?-   
  
-No lo se Eriol, solo se que ya lo sabes ¿Hay algo malo? No me llamaste solo para reclamarme-   
  
-Dime que paso…-   
  
-No lo se-   
  
-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?-   
  
-Simple, no lo sabemos, nade, solo tú-   
  
-¿Yo?-   
  
-Te contare-   
  


**------- Flash Back -------**

Una mujer muy guapa de largas piernas y cabellos cortos (Casi como el corte de un hombre) negros como el ébano vestida de traje color blanco y una mascada negra en la muñeca camina por el concurrido aeropuerto internacional de Madrid, de la mano lleva a un par de niños y carga la mismo tiempo dos grandes maletas muy pesadas, las baja y en un pilar que tenia un teléfono se para junto a sus niños   
  
-Escuchen papi aun no llega, nuestro vuelo se adelanto y papa no lo sabe, ahora, como el celular de mama parece no funcionar devo llamar de un teléfono de monedas, no hagan mucho ruido y siéntense sobre el equipaje, como cuando ayudaron a mami a cerrar las insufribles maletas-   
  
La mujer marca el numero y en un minuto la llamada esta hecha, su esposo iría por ellos en esos momentos, volteo para calmar a los niños que peleaban segundos antes, peor solo uno de ellos estaba sentado en las maletas donde su madre les había pedido esperaran   
  
-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-   
  
-No se, no quiso tomar mi mano y se fue por aya-   
  
-Dios mío-   
  
La mujer desesperada llamo a un policía y le explico todo, mientras el niño solo miraba con sus misteriosos ojos todo lo que pasaba   
  
****

------- End Flash Back -------

-Entonces… yo se lo que paso, pero no lo recuerdo-   
  
La voz de Eriol sonaba triste y decepcionada, el conocía la verdad era tan frustrante el no poder recordarlo…   
  
-Cariño, tienes que intentar recordarlo, intentamos por todos los medios que nos dijeras lo que paso, pero al parecer no lo recordabas, intentamos con hechizos, en cuanto a tu hermana, jamás la encontramos-   
  
-Se perdió…-   
  
-Así es, ella a pesar de poseer algunos poderes mágicos… no pudimos localizar su aura… buscamos por todo Madrid… jamás la encontramos-   
  
-¿Tienes alguna foto suya?-   
  
-Les tomamos una antes de partir al aeropuerto, fue difícil acercarlos- Carolina sonrió tristemente al recordar esos ultimas horas al lado de su hija –Creo que estaban algo molestos, sin embargo al final accedieron a sonreír para la foto-   
  
-¿Puedes mandarme una copia?-   
  
-Te la mando por mail… ahora mismo la estoy scaneando-   
  
-Dime como era-   
  
-Era la alegría de la casa… siempre tenia una sonrisa para todo, cuando se juntaban los dos eran un torbellino, en especial si se ponían a practicar, una vez casi tiran el salón de juegos…-   
  
-Madre, hay algo… recuerda que le dije algo de unos sueños…-   
  
Eriol en esos momentos recibía la fotografía, la mando imprimir y salio a imagen, estaban ambos sonriendo, como su madre había dicho, los largos cabellos de Azel caían a un lado de ellos, ella le abrazaba por detrás y el sostenía una de sus manos y sus dedos estaban entrelazados…   
  
Su hermana en realidad era hermosa, perfecto cabellos lacios… linda sonrisa, lucia muy tierna ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado?   
  
En esos momentos todo se vuelve negro… se ve así mismo de pequeño, de espaldas, el esta sentado en el suelo del jardín nevado y detrás esta una niña, recargada en su espalda, un hombre a quien identifico como un tío suyo les tomaba un foto y al terminar el se hace para atrás tirando a la nieve a la niña…   
  
Ella pese a la caída sonríe y le grita un ¡¡Otra vez!! Pero el se levanta del suelo y camina al lado de su madre   
  
-Eriol-   
  
La voz de carolina lo saca del trance y este toma bastante aire   
  
-Lo siento… me distraje-   
  
-¿Qué hay con esos sueños?-   
  
-Veras, no son precisamente sueños-   
  
-------   
  
Yue se encuentra de pie en el parque pingüino, el ocaso esta presente y de pronto aparece de la nada Rubí Moon…   
  
-¿Yue?-   
  
-¿Rubí Moon?-   
  
-¿Qué hago aquí?-   
  
-Yo llevo diez minutos haciéndome la misma pregunta-   
  
De pronto una fuerte cantidad de energía se siente en todo el lugar… Rubí y Yue se ponen espalda a espalda, entonces un fuerte viento casi arrastra a ambos guardianes a los árboles, pero Yue saca su arco y dispara a donde el viento se origina, el viento cesa y ambos guardianes levantan el vuelo… parad descubrir a una chica que sonríe… de largos cabellos rubios y unos lindos ojos aguamarina, vistiendo un traje blanco, largo y con tres tirantes, arrastrando hasta los tobillos y su cabello amarado en una coleta alta, con un par de delgadas trencitas cayendo graciosamente a los lados del cabello, de su espalda salen unas alas como de libélula transparentes…   
  
-¿Quién eres?-   
  
-Soy la soy Aki, la hsien del viento que ronda los mares-   
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-   
  
-Pelear-   
  
La chica saca dos abanicos forrados de tela blanca con encajes y empieza soplar (Los abanicos son conocidos como "Sempo" que significa viento rápido, estos pueden variar de 40 a 50 cm…), cosa que ocasiona un fuerte viento, pero las alas de Yue les sirven como escudo a ambos…   
  
A -Bien… si quieren dejar de jugar ¿Podemos empezar a pelear en serio?-   
  
Y -¿Por qué quieres pelear?-   
  
A –No es algo que yo quiera hacer, es solo para comprobar algo mi querido Yue-   
  
R -¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-   
  
A –Ese es mi secreto Rubí Moon, Kobo ittai- (Defiéndete y ataca)   
  
Rubí Moon también se lanza al ataque… pero fue fácilmente derribada por Aki…   
  
Yue saca sus cristales y los lanza contra la chica que simplemente usa un abanico como escudo, la chica mira a Rubí Moon que se sostiene un brazo debido a una herida que ella le había causado…   
  
A -¿Estas bien?-   
  
Rubí Moon la mira curiosa ¿no estaban peleando? Sin embargo asiente   
  
A -Que bueno-   
  
Luego la chica mira a Yue… y lanza un suspiro de cansancio…   
  
A -Ya vi lo que quería… me voy-   
  
Y –Aun no terminamos-   
  
A –No te preocupes mi querido Yue… nos volveremos a ver, Yakushoku yo- (Te lo prometo)   
  
La chica se dobla completamente hacia atrás… tocando las puntas de sus pies con sus dedos… para después dar una vuelta en el aire…   
  
Yue y Rubí empiezan a sentirse adormilados y terminan desvaneciéndose… después el parque pingüino se desvanece y queda solo una inmensa oscuridad donde Aki vuela tranquila… después aparece una tigresa blanca con alas de libélula y ojos azul zafiro   
  
-Es extraño verte juguetona Aki-   
  
-No te metas en mis problemas Shuu- La chica había recobrado su apariencia seria y fría   
  
-Bueno, es que tú nunca te preocupas por tus oponentes-   
  
-No eran oponentes, solo eran un ensayo, cuando luchemos de verdad no tendré piedad Kofuku ka shi ka-   
  
-¿Rendirse o morir? ¿Esas son sus alternativas? Eres una salvaje-   
  
(Quiere matar a Otou san TT)   
  
-¿Ya cumpliste con lo tuyo?-   
  
-No, para aya voy-   
  
-------   
  
Yukito despierta en su cama… estaba sudando   
  
-¿Un sueño?-   
  
Sin embargo el ser que llevaba dentro le decía que era algo más… primero lo que ocurría con Eriol kun, Sakura le había dicho que cosas muy extrañas sucedían… pero ¿Lo afectaban a el y a los guardianes en alguna forma?   
  


--------------

Hola   
  
Je je valla… estaba planeado que se terminara en la escena de Eriol hablando con carolina, pero creo que la pelea de Otousan y Rubí Moon con la hsien estuvo genial… mua jua jua jua jua y lo que falta!!!   
  
Devo admitir que me había olvidado de Kinomoto… ni me acordaba que existía… ja ja gomen nasai Toya kun   
  
Ok ahora voy a poner algunas traducciones…   
  
Aki: otoño… se usa para agregar a los nombres o como apellido… (Ejemplo: Akito)   
  
Shuu: Maldición (Así es y no como grosería, si no como una maldición, hechizo o algo así)   
  
Kofuku ka shi ka: Rendirse o morir   
  
Otousan: La forma más respetuosa de dirigirse a un padre… también existe Oyaji que se traduce como "viejo" o "padre" de una forma poco respetuosa… Así llama Ranma a Genma en la serie original.   
  
Creo que es todo… recuerden visitar y unirse a: Tsuki no ji   
  
  
  
Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews!!!   
  
L.Q.1.CH.   
  
Tsukilunita   
  
La Tsuki pa los kuates :p   
  



End file.
